Jeremy's Secrets
by macdeniken
Summary: Chapter 20! COMPLETE! A sequel to Secrets thirteen years later. Read! Review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Because I am still in a writing mood, I am going to write the first chapter of the sequel. Please review. This is a Jeremy story.  
  
Disclaimer: I own any characters that don't look familiar. I also own the name of the school.  
Chapter One  
  
THIRTEEN YEARS LATER  
  
Setting: Kincaid Heights Boarding School, Nebraska, principal's office. The principal is typing something. Sixteen-year-old Jeremy Gordon walks in.  
  
Jeremy: You asked to see me sir?  
  
Mr. Lain: Ah, yes, Mr. Gordon. Your father called and told me to inform you that you are coming home for the holidays after all.  
  
Jeremy sighed.  
  
Jeremy: Do I have to go, Mr. Lain?  
  
Mr. Lain chuckled to himself.  
  
Mr. Lain: Now, Jeremy, just because you do not like your family does not mean you cannot visit them.  
  
Jeremy: It is not that, Mr. Lain. I was just looking forward to the skiing trip that I was going to go on.  
  
Mr. Lain: Well, perhaps seeing your family would be for the better Mr. Gordon. You only see them a few times a year anyway.  
  
Jeremy: I guess you are right.  
  
Mr. Lain: Good thinking, my boy. You have an early flight tomorrow, so go ahead and get packed. You are finished with all your exams, right?  
  
Jeremy: Yes, sir. Wait, tomorrow? Why so soon?  
  
Mr. Lain: So you can spend more time with your siblings. Besides, tomorrow is the first day of Hanukah. You don't want to miss that.  
  
Jeremy: But I am only half Jewish.  
  
Mr. Lain: Mr. Gordon, I really do not have time to argue with you. Pack your stuff and leave tomorrow. It really is a simple concept.  
  
Jeremy left the office and headed for his dorm. His roommate, Nick, was in there reading his Chemistry book.  
  
Nick: Where have you been?  
  
Jeremy: Mr. Lain's office.  
  
Nick: Oh! What did you do this time?  
  
Jeremy: Shut up! You know I have never been in serious trouble.  
  
Nick: Why can't we all be like you, Mr. Perfect?  
  
Jeremy: Again, shut up. I am really not in a good mood right now.  
  
Nick: Why?  
  
Jeremy: My family is making me come home for the holidays.  
  
Nick: But you are supposed to come skiing with us. Besides, didn't you just see them at Thanksgiving?  
  
Jeremy: I know, I know. My flight leaves tomorrow.  
  
Nick: Have fun.  
  
Jeremy: Oh, you know I will.  
  
Nick: Oh, and give Olivia a kiss for me.  
  
Olivia is Jeremy's sister who developed a crush on Nick when they met four year ago.  
  
Jeremy: Oh, you know I will.  
  
Jeremy packed his luggage, and the next morning he left.  
  
On the flight, he thought a lot about his family. To Jeremy, his family was weird, which was the main reason he went to boarding school. He jumped at the opportunity when he was offered a scholarship three years before. That is right; he has gone to Kincaid since he was in eighth grade. He loved it there.  
  
At home, he had freakishly in love parents who were embarrassing about everything. He also had siblings, a brother and a sister. His sister, Olivia, is twelve. At least Jeremy thinks he is twelve. Then there was Ben, his six-year old brother. His brother and his sister were totally different from him. It was like they were in two different families. He did not understand why his parents could not have just stopped with him, so he would be an only child. Unfortunately, after his parents got married, less than a year later Olivia came, and then when he was ten, Ben came.  
  
Not long after Olivia, The Gordon's moved to California to be closer to their families. Gordo and Lizzie legally changed Jeremy's last name when he was five.  
  
It wasn't as if he hated his family. He was in a bad mood because he had to come home. Home was not a bad place, but he would rather be skiing with his friends.  
  
Pilot: Attention, passengers, we will be arriving at LAX in approximately fifteen minutes. Please stay seated and prepare for a landing. Thank you.  
  
Jeremy: (under his breath) Oh, great.  
  
/*/*/*/**/*/**/*/*  
  
A/N- Please review, and I will update as soon as I can. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Hi. I want to make something a little clear. Jeremy does not hate his family; he is just a little pessimistic right now because he would rather be going on the skiing trip. Thank you for the reviews, though. I really appreciate them.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Jeremy, but most of the rest belongs to Disney, and by most I mean about half.  
Chapter Two  
  
The plane landed.  
  
"I am here. Oh great. I don't want to get off this plane. I want to be the very last one off," Jeremy thought to himself. "If they want to see me so badly, they can wait."  
  
Jeremy waited for a long time. Most of the passengers were off within ten minutes, but apparently there was a large group of old people who were also on the flight, and they weren't exactly running to exit the plane. He waited another fifteen minutes for the final person, who was struggling so much with her bags that Jeremy decided to help the poor woman. He took her big bag, leaving her with her cane and small purse. They walked slowly off the plane, and once they were off the plane, Jeremy walked her to her group. The lady stopped to thank him.  
  
Lady: Thank you, very much young man.  
  
Jeremy: You are welcome.  
  
Lady: There should be more people like you out there.  
  
The old lady then reached into her purse, and handed Jeremy a crisp twenty- dollar bill.  
  
Lady: Happy Holidays.  
  
Jeremy: Thank you. You too!  
  
Jeremy turned around as he pocketed the money, only to see his dad immediately in front of him. He had seen the whole thing.  
  
Gordo: Give it back.  
  
Jeremy: Aren't you going to say hello to me?  
  
Gordo: Hi. Give the lady her money back.  
  
Jeremy: But dad, she gave it to me. It is not like I asked for it.  
  
Gordo: I know, but you helped her out of the kindness of your heart.  
  
Jeremy: She gave it to me, though.  
  
Gordo: Well, you are lucky this time. But that is only because she has left.  
  
Jeremy turned around as he watched the group of old people walk slowly toward the luggage claim.  
  
Jeremy: Thank you.  
  
Gordo: Don't thank me. Thank your luck. Lets head to the luggage claim. (Looks at Jeremy's carry on bag) You didn't bring much to do, now did you?  
  
They head toward the luggage claim.  
  
Jeremy: I had an mp3 player and there was a movie.  
  
Gordo: What was the movie?  
  
Jeremy: Some old one. I think it was called "Hercules."  
  
Gordo: That isn't too old.  
  
Jeremy: It looked old to me.  
  
Gordo: It is only about thirty years old if even that much. It used to be your favorite movie, you know.  
  
Jeremy: Really? I must have been insane.  
  
Gordo: You were three.  
  
Jeremy: Oh. How is the family?  
  
Gordo: Good. Your mother is looking forward to seeing you. Olivia is adjusting well into middle school. Ben is enjoying first grade. How is school going for you?  
  
Jeremy: Well.  
  
Gordo: How do you think you did on your exams?  
  
Jeremy: I think I did fine.  
  
Gordo: Cool. Oh, tonight we are going to mom and dad's house for the first night of Hanukah.  
  
Jeremy: You mean Nana and Papa's?  
  
Gordo: (sarcastically) Oh you remembered them. They will be so pleased. They are looking forward to seeing you.  
  
They arrived at baggage claim and Jeremy immediately spotted his bag. They started walking to the car.  
  
Jeremy: Do I have to go?  
  
Gordo: You will go and have a great time. You are their first grandson, and they don't see you that often.  
  
Jeremy: Well, its not like they have always known about me being their grandson.  
  
Gordo stopped dead in his tracks and turned to speak to Jeremy.  
  
Gordo: Listen, we don't want to dwell on that part of our past. Not tonight, and especially not in front of Nana and Papa. Okay?  
  
Jeremy: Fine. So do we have a Christmas tree yet?  
  
Gordo: Yep. We were waiting for you to decorate it.  
  
Jeremy: When are we planning on decorating it?  
  
Gordo: Tomorrow would be a good day.  
  
Jeremy: Fine. Are we going over to Nana and Papa's house every night until the end of Hanukah?  
  
Gordo: No, not every night. Just tonight and the last night.  
  
Jeremy: Fine.  
  
Jeremy still wanted to be skiing. The group wasn't leaving for another four days, but he would rather be anticipating the skiing trip that what he was doing.  
  
They found Gordo's car. Gordo put the entire luggage in the trunk and handed Jeremy the keys.  
  
Gordo: Why don't you drive?  
  
Jeremy: I haven't driven much since I got my license, though.  
  
Gordo: So? You still know how to drive, right?  
  
Jeremy: Yeah.  
  
Gordo: Then drive.  
  
Jeremy looked at his father reluctantly, and got into the driver seat. He drove the car home while Gordo talked the whole time about what was going on.  
  
"I'd rather be in Australia," Jeremy thought.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
A/N That Australia bit was a reference to the children's book, "Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day." Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- I don't really have anything to say except that Gordo and Jeremy do not hate each other. This chapter is taking place on Friday.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the original Lizzie McGuire.  
  
/ Indicates pause on phone.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Jeremy and Gordo drove home in the car, and Gordo helped carry in Jeremy's bags. When they opened the front door to the house, Jeremy was practically stampeded by his younger brother, Ben.  
  
Ben: Jeremy!  
  
Ben gave Jeremy a hug, and Jeremy hugged him back.  
  
Jeremy: Ben! What have you been up to?  
  
Ben: Nothing much. Did you bring me anything?  
  
Jeremy: Of course! I brought you all my dirty laundry.  
  
Ben: Ew!  
  
It was then that Lizzie came in.  
  
Jeremy: Hey mom!  
  
Jeremy hugged his mom.  
  
Lizzie: Hey, sweetheart! How are you?  
  
Jeremy: Fine.  
  
Lizzie: It feels like I haven't seen you in a year.  
  
Jeremy: It's been less than a month.  
  
Gordo: Yeah, but we miss you all the time.  
  
Jeremy rolled his eyes. It was then when Olivia entered the room, eating a Popsicle.  
  
Olivia: Hi.  
  
Jeremy: Hi.  
  
Ben: Hi.  
  
Jeremy and Olivia looked down at Ben who was making faces trying to get Jeremy's attention. Jeremy and Olivia laughed.  
  
Olivia: How is Kincaid?  
  
Jeremy: Good. How is sixth grade?  
  
Olivia: It is good. It is pretty easy, but good.  
  
Jeremy: Cool.  
  
Olivia and Jeremy were the type of brother and sister that got along okay. Jeremy was hardly ever home, so it was kind of hard for them not to get along.  
  
Olivia is the type of girl who takes after both her parents as far as looks and personality. She had blue eyes, dirty blonde hair, and was average height for her age. She took gymnastics and softball. She isn't the most popular girl in school, but she isn't unpopular. She did have enough confidence to be happy with herself.  
  
Olivia: So, anything interesting happening at Kincaid?  
  
Jeremy: Well, I am looking forward to lacrosse season. We start practice in January.  
  
Ben: Can I come to one of your games?  
  
Jeremy: (laughs) You will have to talk to mom and dad about that.  
  
Ben: I want to play lacrosse! Can I play lacrosse, daddy?  
  
Gordo: Sure. But not this year, buddy.  
  
Ben: Darn it!  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
Ben and Jeremy also had a good relationship. There was a big age gap between the two of them, but that was probably the reason they were so close.  
  
Ben looks more like Lizzie than anyone in the family. He has blonde hair and brown eyes. He is somewhat short for his age, but extremely athletic. He takes karate, soccer, and in the spring he plans on taking machine- pitch baseball. He played T-ball last year and the year before. He has a classic comical personality. He likes to be the center of attention is not shy in saying that he is smart.  
  
Lizzie: So, Olivia why don't you help Jeremy get his stuff up to his room?  
  
Olivia; (rolled her eyes) Mom! Do I have to? I am eating a Popsicle!  
  
Lizzie looked at the empty Popsicle stick, and back at Olivia.  
  
Olivia: Fine. But I am taking the small bag.  
  
Lizzie: Thank you.  
  
Lizzie disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
Gordo: So, Jeremy, you need anymore help?  
  
Jeremy: No. I can handle the rest.  
  
Gordo: Okay. Jeremy?  
  
Jeremy: Yes?  
  
Gordo: I am glad to have you home. I missed you.  
  
Jeremy: I missed you too, dad.  
  
Gordo watched as Jeremy walked up the stairs into his room, and then went into the kitchen.  
  
Ben followed Jeremy up the stairs.  
  
Ben: I want to help! Can I help? JEREMY! Can I help?  
  
Jeremy ignored Ben's offer to help until he reached his room.  
  
Ben: Can I help?  
  
Jeremy: Sorry, Jeremy. There is nothing for you to help with.  
  
Olivia: I would have gladly given you my bag.  
  
Jeremy: Thank you, Olivia for bringing my CD bag up. (Sarcastically) It must have been really heavy.  
  
Olivia: It's not that. I just have better things to be doing.  
  
Jeremy: Like what?  
  
Olivia: I don't know. Homework. Monday is the last day of school until holidays you know.  
  
Jeremy: So?  
  
Olivia: Oh. Never mind. Here is your bag. I am leaving.  
  
Jeremy: Bye.  
  
Ben: Bye.  
  
Olivia: Sigh.  
  
Olivia shut the door behind her and Jeremy dropped to his bed face down and let out a huge sigh. Ben copied him. Jeremy stayed like this for a few minutes, and Ben did too, until he got tired of doing so.  
  
Ben: Are you finished?  
  
Jeremy moved his face toward Ben.  
  
Jeremy: I guess.  
  
Lizzie: (yelled from downstairs) Ben! I need your help downstairs!  
  
Ben: NOOOOO!!  
  
Lizzie: Right now!  
  
Ben: Arg! FINE!  
  
Lizzie: Thank you. Oh, and Jeremy?  
  
Jeremy: What?  
  
Lizzie: It is time to take your allergy medication.  
  
Jeremy: Okay.  
  
Ben and Jeremy walked down the stairs together and walked into the kitchen, where Lizzie was making a dish for that night while Gordo was working at the kitchen table.  
  
Lizzie: Here, Jeremy.  
  
She hands him a pill, and he swallowed it. Jeremy has been taking allergy medication for a long time. The medicine allowed him to eat chocolate without having an allergic reaction.  
  
Jeremy: Thank you.  
  
Gordo: What are you going to do this afternoon?  
  
Jeremy: I don't know. Probably go online.  
  
Gordo: Cool. You have about two hours before you need to start getting ready for dinner.  
  
Jeremy: Okay.  
  
Jeremy walked upstairs and headed to his room. On his way, he heard Olivia talking on the phone.  
  
Olivia: I am so looking forward to Monday. / Oh I know. / I cannot believe he asked me / I know. He is so nice and cute! /  
  
Jeremy walked away shaking his head. "I don't even want to know what or whom she is talking about," Jeremy thought to himself. Jeremy walked to his room, and headed for the computer. He signed in on instant messenger while he checked his e-mail. All of the sudden, he received an instant message. It is Nick from school.  
  
Nickolater12: So . . .  
  
Nickolater12: How is home?  
  
Lacrosse25: Home is . . . home.  
  
Nickolater12: Is it that bad?  
  
Lacrosse25: It is okay. We haven't done much.  
  
Nickolater12: How is Olivia?  
  
Lacrosse25: Same as she was a month ago. Why? Do you like her?  
  
Nickolater12: Oh you know I do.  
  
Lacrosse25: She might be taken.  
  
Nickolater12: Darn! What makes you say that?  
  
Lacrosse25: I heard her talking on the phone.  
  
Nickolater12: I am so jealous.  
  
Lacrosse25: We are changing the subject. So, how is school?  
  
Nickolater12: Okay. They posted the results of the grades. You did really well.  
  
Lacrosse25: Really? Thanks for looking that up for me.  
  
Lacrosse25: How did you do?  
  
Nickolater12: I did okay. I have a C in Chemistry, but that is okay.  
  
Lacrosse25: That is not bad.  
  
Nickolater12: Easy for you to say. You have all A's. I can still go on the trip, though.  
  
Lacrosse25: Lucky.  
  
Nickolater12: I have to go. Bye! I will send you a postcard.  
  
Lacrosse: Thanks.  
  
Nickolater12 signed off at 04:17:52 PM.  
  
Jeremy signed off as well. He decided he would take a nap before tonight.  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
AN- Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- I just want to take time in this note to give a shout out to anyone who needs a shout out. Review!  
  
A/N 2- Olivia had a crush on Nick about three years ago, and he was joking about it online in the last chapter)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Lizzie McGuire.  
Chapter Four  
  
Jeremy was sound asleep in his bed, until Ben walked in because he was instructed to wake Jeremy up to start getting ready for that night. At first, Ben started by poking Jeremy, but that didn't wake him up. Then, Ben crawled up on the bed, got really close to Jeremy's ear, and yelled, "JEREMY!!!" Jeremy's eyes shot open.  
  
Jeremy: (groggily) Stop! What do you want?  
  
Ben: I forgot.  
  
Jeremy rolled his eyes and put his head under his pillow.  
  
Five minutes later, Gordo was in Jeremy's room.  
  
Gordo: Jeremy, get up! We are running late.  
  
Jeremy: Where are we going?  
  
Gordo: Nana and Papa's.  
  
Jeremy: Do I have to go?  
  
Gordo: We discussed this earlier. Get up! We are leaving in fifteen minutes.  
  
Gordo disappeared and Jeremy got up and started to get dressed.  
  
Gordo: (yelling from another room) Oh, and wear a tie!  
  
Jeremy: Yes sir!  
  
Fifteen minutes later, everyone was in the car, as one big happy family. Jeremy starred out the window thinking of skiing.  
  
Lizzie: Jeremy?  
  
Jeremy: Mam?  
  
Lizzie: (passenger seat) What are you thinking about so hard back there?  
  
Jeremy: Nothing, mom.  
  
Ben: Mommy?  
  
Lizzie: What?  
  
Ben: I need to go pott-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!!  
  
Jeremy clutched his ears shut as Ben was yelling.  
  
Olivia: Thanks for sharing, Ben.  
  
Lizzie: You can wait a few minutes, can't you?  
  
Ben: I need to go!  
  
Gordo: Benny, buddy? We will be there in about five minutes. Can you wait that long?  
  
Ben: I don't know.  
  
Lizzie: Well try, okay?  
  
Ben: Okay.  
  
Two minutes later, Ben started humming to himself while he was holding his bladder. Nobody said anything for the rest of the car trip.  
  
After what seemed like an hour, they finally reached Nana and Papa's house. Jeremy was the first to exit the car, but Ben bolted for the front door, and rang it furiously, still humming to himself. Mrs. Gordon answered the door before everyone could make it to the front door.  
  
Mrs. Gordon: Well, hello there, Ben.  
  
Ben: Hi. I need to go to the bathroom.  
  
Mrs. Gordon: (laughing) I can see that. Come right on in.  
  
Ben ran to the bathroom as Mrs. Gordon greeted her son and his family.  
  
Olivia: Hi, Nana. Happy Hanukah!  
  
Mrs. Gordon: Hello, Olivia. My, Olivia! You have grown up so much since the last time I saw you.  
  
Olivia smiled.  
  
Mrs. Gordon: Oh! And look at you, Jeremy! Such a young gentleman you have become! How are you?  
  
Jeremy: I am good.  
  
Mrs. Gordon: I just can't get over how much you look like your father.  
  
Jeremy: Thank you.  
  
Mrs. Gordon: We have so much to catch up on, Jeremy. Oh, and look at my son! You haven't changed at all, Gordo!  
  
Gordo: Thank you, mom. How are you?  
  
Mrs. Gordon: I am feeling old with all these grandchildren. How have you been?  
  
Gordo: Good. I have been busy.  
  
Just then, Mr. Gordon appeared holding Ben's hand.  
  
Mr. Gordon: Hello, son!  
  
Mr. Gordon and Gordo hugged.  
  
Gordo: Hi, dad. How are you?  
  
Mr. Gordon: Good. I was just watching the news when Benjamin appeared and greeted me with a hug.  
  
Gordo: Cool.  
  
Mrs. Gordon: And Lizzie! Lizzie! Lizzie! Elizabeth, my favorite daughter- in -law! I am glad you are here.  
  
Lizzie: I am glad to be here.  
  
Ben: I am hungry!  
  
Lizzie: Oh, and I brought these brownies for dessert.  
  
Mrs. Gordon: Thank you. Food is almost ready, Benjamin. In the mean time, lets all sit down and talk in the living room.  
  
Gordo: That sounds great.  
  
They all walked into the living room and sat down.  
  
Mrs. Gordon: Well, it seems like we haven't seen each other in years. Especially with you, Jeremy. You have grown up to be an attractive young adult who is driving. Everybody better steer clear!  
  
Everybody laughed.  
  
Jeremy: Thank you.  
  
Mr. Gordon: How long have you been in town?  
  
Gordo: I picked him up just today.  
  
Mrs. Gordon: Wow! Well, I am glad to have you all here tonight. I think family is very important, especially during the holidays.  
  
Everyone agreed and nodded their heads.  
  
Mrs. Gordon: So, Olivia, I hear you have a dance coming up on Monday night.  
  
"So that is what she was talking about." Jeremy thought.  
  
Olivia: Yes mam.  
  
Mrs. Gordon: Is this your first dance?  
  
Olivia: Yes mam.  
  
Mrs. Gordon: You know, I remember Gordo's first dance. He was your age. I am sure he doesn't remember anything about it. I couldn't get him to tell me anything about that sort of thing when he was your age.  
  
Gordo: Well, there wasn't much to say. There still isn't.  
  
Mrs. Gordon: (rolling her eyes) Boys. I'll bet Jeremy will claim the same thing about his first dance, and it was only four years ago.  
  
Jeremy: I remember a little.  
  
Mrs. Gordon: A little?  
  
Jeremy: Well, there are a lot of dances in middle school, so after a while, they all start to blend in.  
  
Mrs. Gordon: Oh! Hodge podge! Anyway, how are you, Ben?  
  
Ben: I am good. I am in first grade right now.  
  
Mr. Gordon: Wow! You are almost as old as me!  
  
Ben: No! You are two hundred years older than me.  
  
Everyone laughed at that statement. Soon, dinner was ready, and the same lame conversations were going on at the dinner table.  
  
For dinner, everyone had noodles and turkey and brownies for dessert. They all laughed and talked about life, mainly Jeremy's and the adults seemed to be having a great conversation. Jeremy, Olivia, and Ben, however became bored halfway through the meal, so they sat quietly as the adults talked.  
  
After dinner, it was time for everyone to open his or her Hanukah presents for the first night. In the Gordon/McGuire house, they mainly celebrated Christmas, but since they were celebrating Hanukah, Nana and Papa gave each of the children a present, and Gordo also gave them each a present. Normally, Gordo and Lizzie would give the gifts together for Christmas, but since he was with his family, he celebrated the tradition he had growing up.  
  
Jeremy opened his present from Nana and Papa first. It was money. Jeremy then opened the one from his father. It was a digital video camera.  
  
Gordo: I thought you might like one of these someday, and I realized that I never gave you one, so I decided now was a good time to get you a video camera. When I was your age, I had one, and I would use it constantly.  
  
Jeremy: Cool! Thank you dad!  
  
Lizzie: That was sweet of you, Gordo.  
  
Ben: I want one.  
  
Gordo: Perhaps when you are older, Ben.  
  
Ben: Can I open my presents, now?  
  
Mrs. Gordon: I don't see why not.  
  
Ben: Yay!  
  
Ben opened his presents, and he received a children's laptop from Nana and Papa and a pair of cowboy boots from his dad. He had been asking for cowboy boots for a long time now, and he was really excited.  
  
Ben: Wow! Thank you, dad! Thank you Nana and Papa. Now I have me a pair of cowboy boots. Hey, Jeremy, now we can play Cowboys and Indians.  
  
Jeremy: (sarcastically) Oh, Joy!  
  
Olivia then opened her presents. Since she was Nana and Papa's only granddaughter, she sometimes was spoiled. This time, Nana and Papa gave her two tickets to a concert of her favorite band. She was so excited. This would be her first concert.  
  
Olivia: The Lunar Juggies is my favorite band! Thank you so much.  
  
"The Lunar Juggies is not even a band. All they do is sing." Jeremy thought to himself.  
  
Mrs. Gordon: You are welcome!  
  
Olivia then opened Gordo's present, which a new mp3 player.  
  
Olivia: Thank you, daddy! You are the best!  
  
Gordo: You are welcome, sweetheart!  
  
Not long after that, Gordo and his family left saying their goodbyes and thanking them one last time for their presents. As soon as they got in the car, everyone let out a huge sigh.  
  
Gordo: That wasn't so bad, was it?  
  
Jeremy, Olivia, and Ben: No, sir.  
  
Gordo: You all behaved very nicely. Thank you very much.  
  
Olivia: Mom, can I take Ana with me to the concert?  
  
Lizzie: When is the concert?  
  
Olivia: On Tuesday night.  
  
Lizzie: Oh, I don't think so. I would rather you go with an adult, so dad or I will probably have to go.  
  
Gordo: We can't go that night.  
  
Olivia: What? Why can't I go?  
  
Lizzie: You can go, Olivia. What are you talking about, Gordo?  
  
Gordo: We have a business party we have to go to.  
  
Lizzie: We both have to go?  
  
Gordo: Yes, we do.  
  
Lizzie: Then who is going to take Olivia to the concert?  
  
Gordo: Jeremy?  
  
Jeremy, who was not listening to the conversation, but instead his mp3 player, took off his headphones.  
  
Jeremy: Sir?  
  
*^*^*^*^  
  
A/N- Review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
  
Gordo: How would you like to take Olivia to a concert on Tuesday night?  
  
Jeremy: Don't tell me you are talking about the Lunar Juggies concert!  
  
Gordo: I believe that is the one.  
  
Jeremy looked at Olivia who looked at him with pleading eyes.  
  
Jeremy: Why can't you take her?  
  
Lizzie: We have a thing we have to do that night.  
  
Jeremy looked at Olivia again, who was on the verge of crying.  
  
Jeremy: Fine.  
  
Gordo: Good. You will have fun.  
  
Jeremy: (sarcastically) Oh, I know I will.  
  
Ben: Can I go to the concert?  
  
Gordo: No, sorry. Maybe next time.  
  
Ben: Darn it! They always get to do stuff before me. It isn't fair!  
  
Lizzie: When you are older, you can do a lot of things.  
  
By the time they reached home, Ben was asleep in the back seat, and everyone went right to bed. It was not that late, but everyone was tired.  
  
~The Next Morning~  
  
Jeremy woke up to the clatters and clicks going on downstairs. He looked at his clock. It was eight in the morning. It was a Saturday. "What is wrong with these people?" He got up and trudged downstairs in his boxers and t- shirt to find his whole family down there, eating breakfast.  
  
Gordo: Good morning, Jeremy! Did you get a good night sleep?  
  
Jeremy: Yes.  
  
Lizzie: I bet it feels great to be back in your own bed again, doesn't it?  
  
Jeremy: I guess. So, what are we going to do today?  
  
Lizzie: Well, we all have a school function to go to at Olivia's school. You are welcome to come along.  
  
Jeremy: That is okay, thanks anyway.  
  
Jeremy remembered the Holiday function, and he remembered it to be nothing special.  
  
Lizzie: Why don't you call one of your old friends and play with them?  
  
Jeremy: "Play?"  
  
Lizzie: I mean talk or something.  
  
Olivia: That might not be a good idea. The high school is going through exams. Science and math are the last ones this year.  
  
Gordo: How did you know that?  
  
Olivia: Ana told me.  
  
Gordo: How did Ana know that? She is in eighth grade, right?  
  
Olivia: Her friend's brother in ninth grade.  
  
Lizzie: Well, you can always just drive around and see a movie by yourself.  
  
Jeremy: That is okay. I will think of something.  
  
Gordo: Hey! Why don't you go see Michael? He and you always used to hand out together.  
  
Jeremy: Michael Harlem? Isn't that the kid who used to follow me around when I was younger?  
  
Lizzie: He looked up to you. He isn't a kid anymore, though. He is in eighth grade now.  
  
Gordo: You should call him or something.  
  
Jeremy: Why would I do that?  
  
Lizzie: Do you have any better ideas?  
  
Jeremy: I don't know. It is too early to think of something!  
  
Lizzie: Well, while you are thinking, would you like some breakfast? I made pancakes.  
  
Jeremy: Okay.  
  
Gordo: Are you sure you don't want to go with us? It will be fun!  
  
Jeremy: I am sure, thanks.  
  
Jeremy ate the pancakes in front of him.  
  
Lizzie: Oh, Miranda is going to call soon. She wants to see you.  
  
Jeremy: Who is Miranda again?  
  
Lizzie: Your godmother.  
  
Olivia: Ana's mom.  
  
Jeremy: Oh, right. Okay, I will call her.  
  
Lizzie: Great! The number is on the refrigerator.  
  
Jeremy: Okay.  
  
Jeremy went back upstairs and showered and dressed himself for the day. By the time he was finished getting dressed, his family left.  
  
Jeremy started watching TV, and was watching a hockey game on TV when the phone rang. Jeremy picked up the receiver in his room.  
  
Jeremy: Hello?  
  
Miranda: Gordo?  
  
Jeremy: No, this is Gordo's son.  
  
Miranda: Jeremy?! Wow! Your voice sounds so grown up! This is Miranda. How are you?  
  
Jeremy: Hey! I am good. How are you?  
  
Miranda: Busy. You know, Ana and Paul who are at the festival with Josh. I really want to see you while you are here, though. Maybe we can have lunch tomorrow?  
  
Jeremy: Um, okay. Sure.  
  
Miranda: Ana and Paul will be happy to see you. It has been at least three years since they have seen you.  
  
Jeremy: How old is Paul?  
  
Miranda: Paul is four. I don't actually know if you have ever met him, not that I think of it. Oh well, he will be thrilled.  
  
Jeremy: Well I am looking forward to seeing you.  
  
Miranda: And I am looking forward to seeing you. I have some Christmas presents to give to you. I am so glad you can come! Bye!  
  
Jeremy: Bye.  
  
He hung up the phone. He hadn't seen the Long family in a long time. He remembered Ana, mostly because Olivia and Ana were good friends, but he didn't remember a Paul. The Long's and the Gordon's were really close when he was younger, then he never saw them once he went to boarding school.  
  
Jeremy didn't think much of it, and went back to watching TV until about lunchtime. He decided he would go pick something up.  
  
He got into the other family car, and drove to a fast food restaurant. The drive thru window looked too long, so he walked inside, and got in line. He was standing in line, minding his own business when he heard a male voice say, "Jeremy? Is that you?" 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- I decided to update this tonight because this weekend is going to be hectic, but that doesn't necessarily mean anything about updates. Anyway, review and maybe that will convince me to write another one while I should be working on learning about Mendel.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything that doesn't look familiar.  
Chapter Six  
  
Jeremy looked at the familiar looking person. It looked like his old best friend from middle school.  
  
Jeremy: Luke?  
  
Luke: Oh my gosh! I didn't know you were coming! I haven't seen you in two years!  
  
Jeremy: Has it really been that long?  
  
Jeremy felt guilty. During summertime, he spent a lot of time on vacation with his family, so never really saw his old friends.  
  
Luke: Yeah. How is Nebraska? I didn't know you came home for the holidays.  
  
Jeremy: Well, usually I don't.  
  
Just then, another familiar face walked up, this time, female. It looked like his other best friend.  
  
Luke: (to other person) Alex! It's Jeremy!  
  
Alex: Oh my gosh! Jeremy Gordon! Long time no see!  
  
Jeremy: Alex! What are you two doing here? My sister said that you were having exams.  
  
Luke: Yeah, but haven't you ever heard of study breaks?  
  
Alex: Besides, I only have English on Monday, which we have to write an essay, so I am prepared.  
  
Jeremy: Cool.  
  
Luke: We can't all be as lucky as Alex. I have Science and History on Monday.  
  
Jeremy: Oh.  
  
Luke: So, how long are you going to be here?  
  
Alex: Yeah. How long?  
  
Jeremy: I think until after New Year.  
  
Luke: That stinks! Alex and I are going on a trip to Utah with some other people at school.  
  
Jeremy: Lucky. Well, I hope we can see each other again before I leave.  
  
Alex: That would be cool.  
  
Luke: Well, I have to go. Are you coming, Alex?  
  
Alex: (rolling eyes) Yes, Luke. Bye, Jeremy!  
  
Jeremy: Bye. It was nice seeing you!  
  
Luke waved goodbye as Alex and he disappeared into the parking lot.  
  
Jeremy got his lunch ate it at home. He looked at his clock. It was three o'clock. His parents wouldn't be home for another two hours. Jeremy hated to admit it, but he was bored. He decided he would surprise his family and go to the festival. At least then he would have something to do.  
  
He arrived at the carnival, and there was a moderate crowd, but he managed to find a place to park. He walked to the place where the festival was and looked for someone in his family. Almost immediately, he saw Olivia with her group of friends. Jeremy walked up to Olivia. Olivia saw him walk towards her.  
  
Olivia: What are you doing here?  
  
Jeremy: Where is the rest of the family?  
  
Girl: (smiling) Who are you?  
  
Olivia: Oh, this is just my brother, Jeremy.  
  
Another girl: I thought Ben was your brother.  
  
Olivia: I have two.  
  
Jeremy: Yeah, well speaking of Ben, where is he?  
  
Olivia: With mom or dad.  
  
Jeremy: Well, where are they?  
  
Olivia: I don't know. They don't tell me everywhere they go.  
  
Jeremy: Yeah, well thanks for the help.  
  
Girl: I will help you, Jeremy!  
  
Olivia gave her friend a weird look. Jeremy just rolled his eyes and left.  
  
Other Girl: Bye Jeremy!  
  
It took another three minutes, but he finally found his father, who was talking to somebody as he was working at a ticket booth.  
  
Gordo: Hey. What a pleasant surprise!  
  
Jeremy: Hey, dad.  
  
Gordo: Oh, don't you remember Mr. Tweedy, your middle school principle?  
  
Mr. Tweedy: Hello, Jeremy. How is boarding school life?  
  
Jeremy: Very well.  
  
Jeremy shook Mr. Tweedy's hand and conversed with them for a while. Mr. Tweedy left after a few minutes.  
  
Gordo: So, what did you do today?  
  
Jeremy: I watched TV for a while then Miranda called.  
  
Gordo: Miranda? Did you talk to her? How is she?  
  
Jeremy: I talked to her and she is doing fine. I am going to her house for lunch tomorrow.  
  
Gordo: That is good. I don't see Miranda as much as I used to. I guess since you guys are different ages than her kids, then we participate in different activities.  
  
Jeremy: I thought Olivia and Ana are good friends.  
  
Gordo: Yeah, true. I guess your mother deals with Ana more than I do as far as activities.  
  
Jeremy: True.  
  
Gordo: Not to say that I don't want to be more involved. It is just, Olivia is getting to be a difficult age.  
  
Jeremy: Is any age not difficult?  
  
Gordo: Well you know what I mean. Twelve is one of those ages that girls are changing.  
  
Jeremy: Ah. I see what you mean. Oh, I saw Luke and Alex at lunch today.  
  
Gordo: Oh? How are they? Are they still friends?  
  
Jeremy: They appear to be.  
  
Gordo: I remember when you seemed to be inseparable when you were younger. You three thought you had your whole life planned out. You would go to the same schools, live in the same house, and do everything together.  
  
Jeremy: What was I thinking?  
  
Gordo: It was cute. I thought it was, anyway.  
  
Jeremy: Yeah, well like the rest of the world, they are going skiing.  
  
Gordo: Skiing is fun. Weren't you going to go skiing originally before you decided you would be here?  
  
"I love how he words his sentences. Suddenly, I wanted to come home," Jeremy thought to himself.  
  
Jeremy: Yeah.  
  
Gordo: Well, I am glad you decided to come home. It is good to have the family together.  
  
Jeremy: Yeah I guess.  
  
Just then, they saw Ben run up to them, Lizzie following him.  
  
Lizzie: I thought you weren't coming.  
  
Jeremy: Well, I decided I would.  
  
Lizzie: Well, I am glad you changed your mind.  
  
Ben: Hi, Jeremy!  
  
Lizzie: Ben is getting tired, and it is almost five, so I thought we would leave and go to dinner. Olivia is spending the night with Heather.  
  
Gordo: Okay. Jeremy, do you want to come with us to dinner?  
  
Jeremy: Sure.  
  
They started walking to the parking lot.  
  
Jeremy: I brought your car dad. I will meet you there.  
  
Ben: I want to go with Jeremy!  
  
Lizzie: Okay. Jeremy, make sure he sits in the back and wears a seat belt. We will see you at Waffle House.  
  
Jeremy: Okay.  
  
When Ben and Jeremy reached the car, Jeremy opened the door for Ben and got in the car and started to drive.  
  
Ben: Sit next to me during dinner.  
  
Jeremy: Okay. Did you have fun at the festival?  
  
Ben: Yeah. I saw Santa. I decorated an ornament for the tree. Mommy said we are decorating it tonight.  
  
Jeremy: Fun!  
  
Ben: You are going to help, right?  
  
Jeremy: I guess.  
  
Ben and Jeremy chatted while they drove to dinner. When they reached the Waffle House, Lizzie and Gordo were already sitting down waiting for them.  
  
That night at dinner, hey conversed about the day and Jeremy informed Lizzie about Miranda and his plans for the next day.  
  
That night, they all decorated the tree, minus Olivia, while they listened to Christmas music. It had become a tradition to do this ever since Jeremy was five or so, and somehow, the tradition never died. It might have been minus a person or two from the family in the past, but it never died. Even Jeremy had to admit that it was fun.  
  
Even though Gordo is Jewish, he still helps out with the tree and everything. With two religious backgrounds in the Gordon house, every holiday seemed to be embraced by everyone. For example, even though Gordo was helping with the tree, he also lit candles on the Menorah for the second night of Hanukah. Everyone watched him do this. Gordo even gave Jeremy and Ben candy as a present.  
  
The night ended up being not too bad. Jeremy was still upset about not going skiing, but he came to the conclusion that he might as well make the best of what he is doing instead.  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(  
  
A/N: Review! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Sorry such a long time to update. This week has been really busy. Anyway, Lauren, technically, the in the Jewish religion the religion is passed on through the mother, but if you notice, Jeremy celebrates both Christmas and Hanukkah, and he doesn't really have a primary religion that is evident in this story. Anyway, please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire.  
Chapter Seven  
  
~* Jeremy Dreaming*~  
  
Jeremy is standing on a snowy hill in ski clothes getting ready to ski down the hill, until somebody says, "turn around."  
  
Jeremy turns around and doesn't see any one, so he concentrates on the hill. Then, the same voice says, "turn around."  
  
Once again, Jeremy turns around and sees no one, so he concentrates on the hill once more. "Turn around," the voice said once more. No one was there.  
  
Finally, Jeremy asked, "What do you want?"  
  
Voice: I need you more than ever.  
  
Jeremy: Who are you?  
  
Voice: Once upon a time I was falling in love, but now I am only falling apart.  
  
Jeremy: I am sorry. Wait that sounds familiar.  
  
Voice: Turn around.  
  
Jeremy: Nobody is behind me.  
  
Voice: We'll never be wrong.  
  
Jeremy: What are you talking about? Who are you?  
  
Voice: Turn around.  
  
Ben: Jeremy!!!  
  
All of the sudden, Jeremy felt a push, and expected to fall down the snowy hill, so he screamed, and opened his eyes, only to find Ben next to him nudging him to wake up, and his parents standing at the door wondering what all the commotion was about.  
  
Gordo: What is going on?  
  
Lizzie: Jeremy, what are you screaming about?  
  
Jeremy: (sitting up, confused) Was I?  
  
Gordo: Yeah. Why?  
  
Jeremy: I don't know. One minute I was asleep and the next thing I know . . .  
  
It suddenly became aware that Jeremy's radio was playing "Total Eclipse of the Heart" by Bonnie Taylor.  
  
Lizzie: What?  
  
Jeremy: I don remember turning my radio on.  
  
Ben: You didn't. I did.  
  
Jeremy: Why? I was perfectly happy sleeping.  
  
Ben: I have been waiting for you to wake up for a long time, and I finally got bored, so I thought I would listen to some music.  
  
Jeremy: What were you doing in my room?  
  
Ben: Duh! I already told you, I was waiting for you to wake up.  
  
Jeremy: Why couldn't you wait in another room?  
  
Ben: Because my room doesn't have music, and when you didn't wake up, I decided it was time for you to wake up, so I tried to push you off the bed.  
  
Lizzie: Sorry, Jeremy. Come on, Ben. Let's watch TV.  
  
Ben: What about Jeremy?  
  
Lizzie: He is waking up.  
  
Lizzie and Ben exit the room. Gordo still stands at the door, watching Jeremy as he slowly sits up from his bed.  
  
Jeremy: What time is it?  
  
Gordo: It's nine. What time are you supposed to meet Miranda?  
  
Jeremy: Noon.  
  
Gordo: Well, I will see you downstairs.  
  
Jeremy: Okay.  
  
Jeremy crawled out of his bed and took a shower and got ready for the day. He walked downstairs at 9:30 with the intention to eat breakfast. When he walked downstairs, Olivia was down there talking to mom.  
  
Jeremy: Hey, Olive- breath.  
  
Olivia: Hey Jerkemy.  
  
Lizzie watched and rolled her eyes.  
  
Olivia: Now, mom, where was I before I was so rudely interrupted?  
  
Jeremy: Hey, you better be nice to me. I am taking you to that concert.  
  
Olivia rolled her eyes and continued her conversation with Lizzie.  
  
Olivia: We stayed up until three watching reruns of an old show. It was hilarious.  
  
Lizzie: What was it called?  
  
Olivia: I don't know. "Friends" or something like that.  
  
Lizzie: I remember that show. That is a classic. I used to watch that show all the time.  
  
Olivia: It seems like a really cool series. There was a marathon that showed a few episodes, but I want to see the rest of it.  
  
Lizzie: Well, I think we have the first three seasons on tape.  
  
Olivia: On tape? How . . . barbaric.  
  
Lizzie: I happen to like VHS tapes.  
  
Olivia: Do we have a tape player?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah, I have a tape player in our closet. I will have dad set it up for you later.  
  
Olivia: Thanks. So, (focusing of Jeremy) what are you doing today?  
  
Jeremy: I am seeing Miranda for lunch with her family.  
  
Olivia: You are eating lunch with Ana? Can I come?  
  
Jeremy: No.  
  
Olivia: Mom, can I go?  
  
Lizzie: I am sorry, but Miranda wants to speak to Jeremy alone this time.  
  
Olivia: Arg. Then, can we go shopping today, mom?  
  
Lizzie: Sure. What do you need?  
  
Olivia: A dress for the dance.  
  
Lizzie: Okay. I will get dad to take care of Ben for the day.  
  
Just then, Gordo and Ben appeared.  
  
Gordo: Honey, Ben and I are going to hang out today. Is that okay with you?  
  
Lizzie: That would be perfect. Olivia and I are going shopping. What are you going to do?  
  
Ben: I want to go fishing!  
  
Gordo: I guess we are going fishing. Jeremy, when you leave, will you mind giving us a ride to the lake?  
  
Jeremy: No problem.  
  
Gordo: Thanks.  
  
At 11:30, Gordo, Jeremy, and Ben were out the door and headed for the lake and Miranda's.  
  
At 11:45, Jeremy dropped Gordo and Ben off at a nearby lake and headed toward the Long house. When he finally reached the house, right before he got out of his house, he took on a large deep breath and slowly let it out. Then he opened his door and walked toward the front door. He rang the doorbell.  
  
%*%*%*  
  
A/N- Please review! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- I read over chapter eight after I downloading it and I decided that it was not one of the better chapters, so I have rewritten half of chapter eight. Don't freak out if the beginning of this chapter looks familiar.  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know it has been a long time since this story has been updated but I have been semi busy and thinking really hard. What I had planned for this story has altered slightly, but not really. Anyway, please review because your words mean so much to me and I will try to get the next chapter up really soon.  
  
Shawn-dool-freak- I am sorry, maybe some day I will write a story in between this story and the last that revolves around Lizzie and Gordo. Don't count on it though.  
  
DPX- Thank you for the information. I actually knew most of that because two of my best friend's are Jewish, and reformed like you, and they told me a lot about Judaism and told me about how they celebrated Hanukkah, but then again their families are reformed, and they have their own tradition of Hanukkah, and this story's Hanukkah is based on the information and traditions of her family. I really do appreciate the insight and extra information, though.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire.  
Chapter Eight  
  
Jeremy waited at the door until Josh appeared at the door.  
  
Josh: Jeremy! Long time no see. How are you?  
  
Jeremy shook Josh's hand and entered the house as Miranda appeared in the hallway.  
  
Miranda: Jeremy! How are you? I haven't seen you in a long time.  
  
Jeremy: I am fine. I am glad to see you.  
  
He gave Miranda a hug.  
  
Miranda: Well, come right in. Paul and Ana are in the living room watching TV. Why don't you join them until lunch is ready?  
  
Jeremy: Okay.  
  
Miranda led Jeremy into the living room, where Ana and Paul were watching a movie on TV.  
  
Miranda: Ana? Paul? We have company. Ana you remember Jeremy, don't you?  
  
Ana: Yes. Nice to see you.  
  
Jeremy: Nice to see you, too.  
  
Miranda: And that is Paul. I think you met him once or twice, but he probably does not remember you.  
  
Paul looked at Jeremy for a second, and then turned his head back to the TV. Miranda left the room and Jeremy sat down on the couch.  
  
Ana: We can change the channel. We are watching "Toy Story."  
  
Jeremy: That is okay. Watching this is fine.  
  
Ana: So, what have you been up to these past few years?  
  
Jeremy: Nothing much.  
  
Ana: How is high school? Is it hard?  
  
Jeremy: well, I like it, but I go to a boarding school, so I might not be the best judge.  
  
Ana: Oh. Why are you at boarding school? Do you hate your family or something?  
  
Jeremy: Well, I enjoy the atmosphere at boarding school and the challenge.  
  
Ana: Ah. You know, I am going to high school next year.  
  
Jeremy: Cool. Are you nervous?  
  
Ana: Not yet. I am applying to private schools, though, so applications are kind of stressful.  
  
Jeremy: Cool.  
  
Miranda: (yelling) Kids! Lunch is ready.  
  
Jeremy, Ana, and Paul walk into the dining room, where the table is set for five people.  
  
Miranda: Jeremy, I will let you sit at the head of the table. I am sorry for the informality of the meal, but we are having cheeseburgers for lunch. Is that okay?  
  
Jeremy: That is fine.  
  
They all sat down and started to eat. Jeremy and the family talked about their lives. Jeremy ended up sitting next to Ana and Miranda. Ana seemed more talkative to Jeremy as he remembered, but be figured he hadn't seen her in a while and people change. Paul didn't really talk. Jeremy had a surprisingly good time. At the end, Miranda gave Jeremy a Christmas present. Jeremy decided he wouldn't open it until Christmas, though. Miranda also gave Jeremy gifts to bring home to the family.  
  
On his way home, Jeremy picked up Gordo and Ben from the lake.  
  
Jeremy: How was fishing?  
  
Ben: Great! I caught three fish. I threw them back, though.  
  
Jeremy: Well, that is good. Did you have fun?  
  
Ben: Yeah.  
  
Jeremy: What about you, dad?  
  
Gordo: Well, it was an experience to remember. You know, I used to take you fishing all the time when you were Ben's age.  
  
Jeremy: I know. I remember. I used to catch the fish and I wanted to keep them for pets, but you explained that sometimes fish are not suited as pets.  
  
Gordo: Yeah. You were so cute about it. You would talk to the fish and apologize to them.  
  
Jeremy: I can't say I remember doing that.  
  
Gordo: Well, you did. We had a lot of fun.  
  
Jeremy: When did we stop fishing, dad?  
  
Gordo: Well, the last time you and I went fishing was probably when you were twelve. You lost interest.  
  
Jeremy: I am sorry.  
  
Gordo: It is understandable. Twelve is one of those ages where you start to drift from your parents. I was surprised you still spent time with me.  
  
Jeremy: Well, we should do something together, just the two of us, before I leave.  
  
Gordo looked at Jeremy and then looked back ahead and smiled.  
  
Gordo: I would like that.  
  
Jeremy drove home silently for the rest of the way. Gordo was thrilled to see that he was the nicest he had been since he got home, but he was really touched that Jeremy made a personal effort.  
  
When they arrived home, Jeremy went into a kitchen and saw freshly baked cookies on the counter. He grabbed a cookie and ran upstairs not even noticing Gordo and Ben walking into the house.  
  
Upstairs, he logged on to his computer. He checked his e-mail for the first time since Friday, and as expected, there was e-mail from Nick as well as other people. The e-mail said:  
  
Jeremy- How is it with the parental units and sibs? Life here is boring. I have the worst news for us, but it might thrill you. Old Lady Merton (A/N: science teacher) looked up the weather and it said it will be below freezing where we are going, so she convinced the powerful people to cancel it. I am stuck here for the break. So, I will be online quite a bit unless I meet some how chica. Talk you you later!  
  
Nick  
  
Just then, who should send him an instant message, but Nick!  
  
Nickolater12: Hey!  
  
Lacrosse25: Hi. I am sorry about the trip being cancelled.  
  
Nickolater12: Yeah, I know. Yeah, but I think we may be going to the beach one day.  
  
Lacrosse25: Who is there to chaperone?  
  
Nickolater12: Besides Merton..  
  
Nickolater12: Smith, Harold, I mean all the freak teachers they could find that are so weird that they never got married and had family.  
  
Lacrosse25: What about Mr. Lain? Doesn't he live in the area?  
  
Nickolater12: Yeah, but he isn't here. I think he got stuck with the in laws.  
  
Lacrosse25: That stinks.  
  
Nickolater12: Yeah, well how is Sunny California?  
  
Lacrosse25: Oh, life is a beach. No, well it isn't as bad as I thought it would be.  
  
Nickolater12: Oh, you best not let anyone in your family hear that.  
  
Lacrosse25: Oh, I won't. I mean I guess, now that the trip was cancelled, I feel I can enjoy it more.  
  
Nickolater12: How is the family?  
  
Lacrosse25: I mean, I guess they are great. Olivia is boy-crazy and Ben is well Ben. I mean I guess you have only met them a few times, but they don't really change.  
  
~~* In the kitchen*~~  
  
Gordo and Ben just walked in the door and they notice freshly baked cookies. Lizzie is sitting in the kitchen mixing another bowl.  
  
Gordo: Mmm! Cookies. What is the occasion?  
  
Lizzie: Nothing.  
  
Gordo raised his eyebrows.  
  
Gordo: Nothing? Something has to be up. Your mother told me about your baking habit.  
  
Lizzie: What habit?  
  
Gordo: You bake when you are nervous or upset.  
  
Lizzie: Oh. Yeah I guess I might as well tell you now.  
  
Gordo: Tell me what.  
  
Lizzie: Well, today has been a most interesting day.  
  
Gordo: Did something happen at the mall? (noticing the lack of Olivia) Where is Olivia?  
  
Lizzie: Olivia is in her room. I guess I will tell you the minor dilemma first.  
  
Gordo: There is more than one?  
  
Lizzie: Depending on the way you look at it.  
  
Gordo decided to take a seat. Ben was in the den watching TV. He shut the door to the kitchen.  
  
Gordo: Okay, what is up?  
  
Lizzie: Well, we are supposed to chaperone Olivia's big dance tomorrow, right?  
  
Gordo: Yeah.  
  
Lizzie: Well, we can't make it because we have a business party to go to.  
  
Gordo: Since when?  
  
Lizzie: How should I know? Mr. Lin is your boss. Somebody called me today and asked if I could bring a dish.  
  
Gordo: Okay. So we can't chaperone?  
  
Lizzie: Well, the people live an hour and a half away and the party starts at six and the dance starts at six. And we will not be home until midnight at the latest.  
  
Gordo: So Olivia can't go to the dance?  
  
Lizzie: Well, I couldn't get out of either events, but the PTA at the school did inform me that if I found a replacement, that would be fine.  
  
Gordo: So who is the replacement?  
  
Lizzie: I told them Jeremy was the replacement.  
  
Gordo: Are they okay with that? Is Jeremy okay with this?  
  
Lizzie: Well, it should be. I mean, I don't think he has other plans.  
  
Gordo: Oh, he probably will do it. We will owe him big time.  
  
Lizzie: Well, we might owe him a lot more after the next piece of news.  
  
Gordo: Why?  
  
Lizzie: Well . . .  
  
Gordo: Yeah?  
  
Lizzie: Remember how I mentioned I was offered a job in two years ago but then I never heard back, so I never thought twice about it?  
  
Gordo: That sounds familiar.  
  
Lizzie: Well, that job offer resurfaced. I will get better hours and more pay. I really want this job.  
  
Gordo: What is the problem, then?  
  
Lizzie: It would require us to move . . . To London.  
  
Gordo: . . .  
  
Lizzie: I know it would be really selfish of me to take it, so I am turning it down, but I really think this would be a great opportunity.  
  
Gordo: Then you should take it. When would be move?  
  
Lizzie: February.  
  
Gordo: That is soon. You should definitely take the job, though.  
  
Lizzie: What about Jeremy and school?  
  
Gordo: Good question. Well, we can't afford for him to stay in boarding school if we are out of the country, so he will just have to move with us and go o a local school.  
  
Lizzie: Just like that?  
  
Gordo: Just like that. I think he will adjust well, though. He always has been good about new situations.  
  
Lizzie: But this is so big. What about his friends?  
  
Gordo: The Internet does wonderful things these days. I don't want you to miss out on this opportunity. Jeremy will deal.  
  
Lizzie: I guess I will think about it. When should we tell Jeremy?  
  
As if timed perfectly, Jeremy came down the stairs.  
  
Jeremy: Tell Jeremy what?  
  
^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^  
  
A/N: Wow! I am cruel. Please review and I will update ASAP. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I have actually rewritten this chapter over and over and then ff.net was having some difficulty, so I stopped, but I decided I would write this now. A note to all of you, from now on, this story, as well as my other story will be written in book format. If you have suggestions, please email me at blueotter3000@yahoo.com.au. The ".au" part is important, otherwise it won't be sent. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Gordo and Lizzie looked at each other and then at Jeremy, who took a cookie from the counter.  
  
"Nothing, Jeremy," Lizzie said but Gordo looked at her like she was crazy. "Actually, honey, We do have a favor to ask of you."  
  
"A favor, huh? Like what?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"Well," Gordo started, "Your mom and I have run into a slight problem with tomorrow night's plans and we need your help chaperoning Olivia's dance."  
  
"Wait. . . what?" Jeremy responded.  
  
"Will you please chaperone Olivia's dance?" Lizzie asked.  
  
Jeremy stood there shocked. He thought about the whole thing and then thought about Olivia. "This could be fun," he thought to himself. He finally answered, "I don't know. I will have to think about it. Does Olivia know about this?"  
  
"Unfortunately, I don't have a lot of time and I need your answer quickly. Olivia does not know yet, but I am sure you will get along fine. You two always have. I will even pay you for it if you want." Lizzie said. She was obviously getting desperate.  
  
"Fine, I will do it, but only because I have nothing better to do tonight," Jeremy said. It was the truth.  
  
"Oh, thank you, Jeremy. Thank you, so much," Lizzie said and then she looked around, "Who knows, you might have fun."  
  
"Yeah, maybe," Jeremy said, trying to hide his sarcasm. Jeremy swiped another cookie and started back upstairs. He then heard his father yell, "Oh, and wear a tie!" He continued up the stairs thinking, "What have I gotten myself into?"  
  
On the way to his room, Jeremy passed Olivia's room. The door was open and Olivia was doing her homework innocently on her bed. He almost passed her, but then he decided to visit her, because he hadn't really talked to her since he came home. He knocked lightly on the open door and Olivia looked up.  
  
"Oh, hey," She said, as she continued working on her homework.  
  
"Hi," Jeremy said.  
  
Olivia and Jeremy always had a really awkward relationship growing up. When they were younger, Jeremy and Olivia were almost inseparable and got along almost perfectly. That continued until the family moved from Austin to LA and Jeremy had to enter seventh grade. Olivia was entering third grade and Ben was newly entering preschool. Unfortunately, seventh grade was a terrible year for Jeremy and his parents struggled endlessly as to what to do because he was usually such a bright and well-behaved child. They took him to see a psychologist, who analyzed him, and she said that Jeremy was extremely independent and liked being this way. She said that they might want to try to send him to boarding school for a year and see how he likes it. By the middle of eighth grade, he was enrolled in Kincaid, and everyone soon discovered that this was a better environment for him.  
  
Olivia seemed to resent all the attention Jeremy received while he was in middle school. She often felt guilty for this, but she felt relieved when Jeremy went to Nebraska and only returned for the holidays. The stress that went on for over a year about Jeremy's troubles dwelled and normalcy was somewhat back in the house. She loved her brother so much, and when she saw him, she was thrilled, but lately she was changing. Adjusting from grade school to middle school is often a giant leap, especially for girls. Jeremy recalled a conversation between him and his parents about this whole thing over Thanksgiving.  
  
*Flashback to Past Thanksgiving *  
  
Lizzie, Gordo, and Jeremy were all in the kitchen while Olivia was at a friend's house. Jeremy noticed that Olivia was definitely not herself.  
  
"Hey, mom, Can I ask you a question?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Well, I don't mean to sound mean or anything, and maybe this is just me, but what is up with Olivia?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Well, I mean, she and I used to get along fine and we would talk, but now she seems to be acting all weird about everything," Jeremy said.  
  
"Yeah," Gordo said, "I wasn't going to say anything, but I started to notice that this year, too."  
  
"Ah, I see what you are asking. Well, Olivia is actually going through a lot right now. Maybe it is less obvious to me because I once went through this stage, but she is at an awkward point in life right now. She is eleven, which is a very difficult age because you want to be older, but you love being a kid. Not to add, that her body is also changing, and her hormones are starting to develop," Lizzie said.  
  
Suddenly, Gordo and Jeremy looked extremely uncomfortable, "Lizzie," Gordo started, hesitating a little with what he was about to say, "Olivia hasn't started, you know, her . . ." Gordo stopped talking and made a lot of crazy hand motions as Lizzie started laughing.  
  
"Her period? No, not yet. I would tell you if she started it," Lizzie said, "However, I think she is very close to having it with her height and all. It could happen any day now."  
  
"Oh, goody, once a month she will be even more crazy," Jeremy said.  
  
Lizzie said, "Well, it happens to all females. It is all a part of life. . ."  
  
"Ew! Mom, I have already had this talk and please don't make me hear it again!"  
  
Lizzie looked at Jeremy and said, "Well, I know this puts you in an awkward position, but please do us all a favor and do not mention to Olivia about this conversation."  
  
"No problem," Jeremy said.  
  
*End Flashback *  
  
"Well, what can I do for you?" Olivia asked, realizing that her brother was still standing at the door.  
  
Jeremy had no idea what he was going to say, and he decided it was not his place to tell her he was a chaperone. "Well," Jeremy said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to ask to about the concert tomorrow night that we are going to."  
  
"You can still go, can't you? Olivia's face looked worried.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah. I was just looking at the tickets and I realized that the concert doesn't start until eight and I was thinking that maybe we could leave early and grab a bite to eat before or something." Jeremy said amazed at what he just said.  
  
"Um, sure," Olivia said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Well. . . bye." Olivia said to Jeremy who was still standing there.  
  
"Bye." Jeremy turned and headed for his room, but when he turned around, he could have sworn he saw Olivia show a little grin.  
  
()  
  
AN- Please review! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire the TV show. I own Jeremy, Olivia, and Ben. If there is another character you don't recognize from the show, then it most likely is mine also.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
"But Mom! I want you to go!" Olivia said when she heard that Jeremy would be the chaperone. It was at the dinner table. "Jeremy is only five years older than me! Can he even chaperone?"  
  
"I am sorry, honey. The PTA Okayed it. I think this will be a good opportunity for you and Jeremy to bond," Lizzie said.  
  
"Well, we will bond plenty at the concert." Olivia said as she stabbed her fork into her mashed potatoes.  
  
"Can I go to the dance, mommy?" Ben asked casually.  
  
"NO!" Olivia said immediately. "Ben cannot go to the dance, mom."  
  
"Ben, you are going to stay at Uncle Matt's house and spend the night," Lizzie said.  
  
"Will Andrew be there?" Ben asked. Andrew McGuire was Matt's eight-year old son. "He should be," Gordo said, "and so will Spencer."  
  
"I don't like Spencer," Ben said. He said this every time he heard Spencer's name. Matt also had a five-year old son, Spencer, but Spencer and Ben did not get along very well. Spencer was mentally challenged, and Ben didn't really understand him.  
  
"I realize you and Spencer don't get along, but will you just get along with him for one night? He is younger than you and his brain works differently from yours. It is only for one night. Please?"  
  
"Why can't I go with you to the party?"  
  
"It is an adult party. You would be bored," Gordo said.  
  
"So? Spencer is boring. All he does is sit there and he talks funny," Ben said. He was really getting frustrated now.  
  
Gordo looked at Ben frustrated. "We have asked you before not to say that. Spencer can't help it. Please go to your room while we finish eating and I will tell you when you can come out."  
  
Ben marched up to his room and from the top of the stairs he yelled, "I hate you, dad!"  
  
Gordo ignored the statement and continued to eat as if nothing happened. Lizzie and Olivia continued discussing the dance.  
  
"Is Jeremy going to pick up Michael?" Michael was Olivia's date.  
  
"Of course," Lizzie said as Jeremy looked as if he was cheated. He did not intend to have to pick up Olivia's little boyfriend.  
  
"What about pictures?"  
  
"I will give Jeremy my camera and he will take pictures," Lizzie said.  
  
"You're not going to video tape the dance, are you Jeremy? That will be so embarrassing," Olivia said.  
  
Jeremy looked at Olivia and joked, "Of course I am! Every single slow dance I intend to walk up to you and Michael and every time you don't dance I am going to walk up to you with a video camera and interview Michael."  
  
"Ha ha! Very funny," Olivia said not amused.  
  
Jeremy finished his meal and excused himself and went to his room. When upstairs, he heard Ben angrily singing to himself about hating dad and Spencer. Jeremy went into his room and shut the door and read the book he was reading for school. Not fifteen minutes later did he hear screaming from what sounded like Jeremy's room, which was right next to his. Their father was not one to raise his voice very often, but Ben was screaming so loudly that it wasn't too long before Gordo started to raise his voice.  
  
Jeremy half listened to the conversation as he tried to read the book. Whenever Ben acted like this, Gordo would always explain to him the same thing. He remembers this from over the summer when Spencer and Andrew spent a week with his family when Matt and his wife, Lisa, went out of town.  
  
After a long fifteen minutes of shouting, mostly on Ben's part, Jeremy heard the door close and Ben scream, "I hate you, daddy!" Jeremy supposed that Ben did not win the argument and was going over to the McGuire's.  
  
*The Next Day at around 4:00 PM *  
  
Gordo asked Jeremy if he could help him and Ben pack an overnight bag. Ben was still mad about the evening's situation. They were almost finished when the doorbell rang.  
  
Gordo said, "Jeremy will you help him finish packing while I answer the door. Then, just bring him and his suitcase downstairs?"  
  
"Sure, dad," Jeremy said as Gordo headed down the stairs.  
  
Jeremy and Ben finished packing. Ben was pretty quiet, but Jeremy was trying to cheer him up. A minute later, everything seemed to be packed and ready to go.  
  
"Let's go, Ben," Jeremy said as he took the suitcase and stood at the door.  
  
"I will be right down. I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
"Okay," Jeremy said as he went downstairs. Downstairs, in the kitchen, were his parents and Uncle Matt who seemed to be having a quiet conversation that Jeremy supposed was about Ben.  
  
Gordo interrupted himself when he saw Jeremy with the suitcase. "Where is Ben?"  
  
"Using the restroom."  
  
Gordo continued his conversation with the adults. "Well, anyway, if you have any problem with him at all tonight, send him to bed, and if it becomes out of hand, call us and we will come and pick him up."  
  
"I am sorry you have to do this. Ben is a big boy and should know how to handle a situation like this," Lizzie said.  
  
"Well, he is only six and he will change over time . . . and so will Spencer," Matt said.  
  
Gordo looked at his watch and asked Jeremy, "Did he say what he was doing in the bathroom?"  
  
"No."  
  
Gordo excused himself and walked away from the room.  
  
"Anyway," Matt started, "How is school, Jeremy?"  
  
"It's going pretty good. We just had exams," Jeremy said.  
  
"Fun," Matt said. "So you are going to your sister's dance tonight, huh?"  
  
Jeremy responded, "Yep."  
  
"Ha! Your mom would have killed me if I went to one of her dances," Matt said and everyone laughed.  
  
"Mom would have killed you also," Lizzie added.  
  
Just then, Gordo and Ben appeared and Matt said, "Hey Benny! You ready to go?"  
  
Ben didn't answer, but Matt grabbed his car keys and headed for the front door. Ben followed and everyone said goodbye. As soon as Matt's car pulled away, Lizzie and Gordo ran upstairs to get ready for the party. They were already running late.  
  
Jeremy went upstairs and dressed himself in a coat and tie. Olivia was doing her own thing in her room. They were planning on leaving for the dance at around 5:00 and getting to the school early because he was a chaperone, and chaperones had to meet beforehand to go over some rules.  
  
At 4:58, Olivia was downstairs waiting impatiently for Jeremy, who was not yet downstairs. Lizzie and Gordo had already left the house half an hour earlier.  
  
"Come on! We are going to be late!" Olivia said as she opened the front door.  
  
Jeremy walked down the stairs as he tied his tie. "Nonsense. We are going to be early," Jeremy said, as he looked at his tie in the downstairs mirror. "What time are you supposed to pick up whatshisface?"  
  
"5:15."  
  
Jeremy grabbed the camera and headed out the door and Olivia followed. Once in the car, Jeremy noticed Olivia and her dress for the first time. She was wearing a purple long dress that looked very good on her and Jeremy thought she looked very sophisticated. "You look nice, tonight," Jeremy said. His personal goal was to be nice to Olivia. The goal may have had something to do with a talk he and his mother had earlier, but he knew his boundaries.  
  
On the way to Michael's house, Jeremy let Olivia listen to whatever type of music she wanted to, which was probably pop, but this was her night. She turned it onto a pop radio station, and they drove off to Michael's house. On the way there, Olivia snooped around the front seat and looked at the CDs Jeremy had. Jeremy noticed this and gave her a weird look. "What are you doing?"  
  
Olivia looked up, almost startled because she was so distracted. "Oh, well, I don't think Michael likes this radio station. I was looking for something he might like to listen to," she said shyly.  
  
Jeremy smiled. Yeah, Michael probably would not like this music if he was the average male. "Well, why not try this CD?" he said as he took a CD with the words, "Jeremy's 90's mix,"  
  
"What is on it?"  
  
"Mostly rock, but it isn't hard rock. A lot of classics . . .Hootie and the Blowfish, Dave Matthew's, etcetera, etcetera," Jeremy said.  
  
"Um, okay." Olivia took the CD from the case and placed it into the CD player.  
  
Ten minutes later, Jeremy pulled up to Michael's house. He took the camera and they both got out of the car and walked to the front door. Jeremy felt a little awkward, but luckily somebody, who appeared to be Michael's mom, opened the door and told them to come inside.  
  
Jeremy secretly wondered what Michael looked like. The house was certainly nice. It had a presidential theme lingering throughout the atmosphere. Once inside, it looked even better. Michael's mom led them to the living room and offered them some water. They politely refused.  
  
"Michael ran a little late from basketball practice, but he should be down in a minute or two," Michael's mother explained.  
  
A few short moments later, a young man appeared in the room. The whole situation was awkward for everyone. Here was this pre-pubescent boy going to his first dance and most likely his first date. Then there was Olivia, and this was also her first date, and Jeremy gathered from the phone conversation that she liked him a lot. Then there was a mother who seemed like this whole dating thing with her son was new to her and then there was Jeremy, the girl's brother.  
  
After taking a few minutes for pictures, Jeremy, Olivia, and Michael headed to the dance.  
  
*&*&*&*&*  
  
AN- I will update as quickly as possible and please let me know what you think. 


	11. Chapter 11

AN- Olivia is in 6th grade, which was the beginning of middle school for me, although I know other schools are different. Thank you for the reviews! They really mean so much to me!  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
Chapter Eleven  
  
The car ride was mostly silent, which nervous chatter every once in a while. When they got to the dance, as expected, they were early. Jeremy had a meeting to attend, so he dropped Olivia and Michael off in the gym.  
  
In the meeting, there were about fifteen or so parents and one of them, which Jeremy assumed was the leader, started to speak about the rules.  
  
"My name is Loretta Jones. My daughter is in the eighth grade, so this is our third year of these dances. I have chaperoned seven of the eight dances in the past three years, and have come to learn the rules very well. They are pretty simple. First of all, some of you may be assigned jobs like pouring drinks and setting up tables. Also, we have worked it out so no one has to stay after the dance to help clean up. Anyway, if you are watching the kids, they are not allowed to touch each other inappropriately or kiss each other. This hasn't happened yet, but that is what I am required to say. If that happens, the school forces us to call their parents and have them picked up immediately. Also, you are allowed to dance yourselves and encouraged to dance amongst yourselves. Other rules are on the wall, and they include no weapons, no vulgar language, no talking back, and no disrespect. There are some rules for the chaperones, also. All of the above applies for you, and I am not sure how YOUR parents would react if they were to receive a phone call saying you kissed someone at a middle school dance. (Laughter) Anyway, a few years back, the students took a survey or appropriate behavior for chaperones, and the parent committee agreed to the following: 1) Do not force anyone to dance if they don't want to. 2) Do not hang around your son or daughter and only pay attention to them. 3) Do not embarrass anyone. 4) This goes for the children also, but no alcohol is allowed for anyone. 5) Help them when they are in need of assistance. 6) Do not ask your son or daughter to dance with you. If they ask, that is fine, but otherwise, that could be embarrassing. 7) No gossip amongst yourselves about a teacher, student, or fellow parent. Now, I am the head of the chaperones so to speak, so I will check around every once in a while and ask how things are going and make sure you are doing your job. I think I have said everything I need to say, are there any questions?" The leader asked.  
  
A few people asked questions, and then Loretta gave everyone a nametag and assigned everyone a job. Jeremy was in charge of watching the tables and making sure everyone was okay when they sat down, and they were sitting down because they were tired, not because they were in physical or emotional pain. His job allowed him to sit down and watch everyone.  
  
By the time the meeting was over, they dance was to begin in about twenty minutes, and there was a crowd of the chaperone's kids who were already there as well as quite a few early arrivers. The crowd was sort of in three very distinct clumps, divided by grades. The student association was still setting up, but the room was pretty much together. The DJ was setting up so there still wasn't any music.  
  
Jeremy was not sure as to what he was supposed to do while the dance had not yet started, so he just sat down at the set up tables and looked around at the people. People watching or the psychology involved in people watching always fascinated Jeremy. He guessed he got that from his dad's side of the family.  
  
After studying the clumps of people, he figured out what groups belonged to what grade. The sixth graders were in a small clump, looking at everything nervously and speaking amongst themselves in a marveled manner. They all looked shy and positive about the outcome of the night. The seventh graders seemed more "experimented" with this kind of social gathering. There were a few clumps within the clump that were carrying on conversations and whispering about gossip and possibly what happened last year when Kyle Proker dumped Holly Linder right in the middle of a slow dance as they were dancing. (Ana told him during their lunch a few days before) They looked less clueless yet more confident around everyone. Then, Jeremy turned to the eight graders. They thought they looked pretty cool, being the oldest of the school, and pretty darn confident. The clump was divided into social groups, or so it seemed to Jeremy. There were the jocks, the popular girls, the average girls, the average boys, and the geeks.  
  
Seeing the social ranking reminded Jeremy a lot about when he was in middle school and how much he hated the ranking system. He played Lacrosse and soccer, but he wasn't exactly Mr. Social or Mr. Popular, so you would think he would fit in with the average guys? He didn't because he was smarter then them and took high school courses. They considered him a geek, but even the geeks didn't like him because he didn't have the same interests. He was in between them all, and school couldn't accept that. Alex and Luke (A/N: see ch. 6) did, but no one else could.  
  
Anyway, the eight grade people fascinated him. Among them, he saw a lot of people he knew including Ana as well as Luke's little sister, Quinn. Ana and Quinn were apparently in the same social group because they were standing and talking together with another girl. They all looked very well rounded. They weren't obsessing over their hair and fashion like the group near them. They seemed like they were having a deep conversation about the world around us and everyone around them. Jeremy then noticed Ana glance at him and smile and wave. The other two girls looked over and saw him as he gave a little wave back. Ana then proceeded to talk back with her friends.  
  
The dance finally started ten minutes late, and by then, everyone was there and the place was really crowded. The music started, and was way too loud. Jeremy figured no one could be in pain this early, so he put is head down as if he had a headache.  
  
He was half asleep when he felt a slight tap on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw that it was Ana and her group that he saw earlier.  
  
"Jeremy?" Ana asked, "Are you awake?"  
  
Jeremy sat up in his chair. "Yeah, sorry."  
  
"Well, sorry about waking you up, but some of the chaperones were eying you," Ana said. She sat down and the other two girls say down also in the same table.  
  
"Well, thank you. I guess I am sort of tired. How are you?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"I am okay. I don't really 'dig' the atmosphere of these things, but I figured it is worth it for the drama," Ana said. "Oh, I feel so horrible for not introducing everybody. Jeremy, this is Quinn to my right and the one sitting next to her is Hillary. Quinn and Hillary, this is Jeremy, a friend of the family."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you. I think I know Quinn. Luke was my best friend in middle school," Jeremy said.  
  
"I thought you looked familiar," Quinn said as she smiled.  
  
Jeremy yawned. "What time is it?"  
  
"6:50," Ana answered as she smirked. "You still have a good three hours until you can leave."  
  
Jeremy tried to hide his disappointment, but it didn't work to well. "How old are you?" Hillary asked.  
  
"I just turned sixteen last month," Jeremy said, realizing that they were here for more than just waking me up.  
  
"Wow! I thought you were older! What are you doing here?" Hillary asked.  
  
"He is probably here because Olivia is here. Olivia is his sister," Ana said.  
  
"Yep. I am a chaperone. My parents couldn't do it, so they got me to do it instead."  
  
"Oh and I bet you are having the time of your life," Ana said with sarcasm.  
  
"It isn't too bad," Jeremy said.  
  
"Yeah, well this is only the beginning," Quinn said.  
  
"If you don't like it here, then why are you here?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"The drama," they said in unison.  
  
"Do you have dates?" Jeremy asked, glad that he had company.  
  
"Nah, we did the date thing last year and realized there is too much pressure to dance with only that person," Ana said, "Besides, some of the people that are worth dating are dating the wrong people." When she said this, she looked at Hillary, who sounded like she could relate.  
  
"Why didn't you bring a date?" Quinn added.  
  
"Too last minute for me. Besides, I don't know many people around here," Jeremy said.  
  
Just then, a few more girls came up to their table that were also in the eighth grade. They looked like they were popular.  
  
"Hi, Ana," one of them said. She had blonde hair in a bun.  
  
"Who is your friend?" a second one said. She had long, straight brunette hair.  
  
"What do you want, Lucy?" Ana said, annoyed that they were there. Jeremy could tell that there was some tension between the two groups.  
  
"We were just trying to show some hospitality to your friend," the second one (Lucy) said. He looked over the older looking cute male sitting with them.  
  
"Hospitality? Don't you have your own dates to show some hospitality towards?" Quinn said.  
  
"They are getting us something to drink," Lucy said. "What did you say your friend's name was?"  
  
"My name is Jeremy," Jeremy said as he extended his hand out. "Jeremy Gordon."  
  
"Gordon? Do you have a sister or something?" the first one asked. Lucy looked at her friend confusingly.  
  
"Yeah. Why?" Jeremy asked curiously.  
  
"She was in my Latin class last semester. She is smart," the first one said.  
  
"I think she is too," Lucy added.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Ana asked, as if doubting Lucy's last statement. "How would you know?"  
  
Lucy smiled fakely at Ana and replied; "I have seen her around school before."  
  
"What does she look like?" Quinn asked.  
  
"She looks like Jeremy . . .only female," Lucy said. Her first friend as well as everyone who knew what Olivia looked like looked at her as if she were crazy. Jeremy smiled to try to restrain himself from laughing. Except for a few small features, Olivia looked nothing like him.  
  
"I have never heard anyone say that before," Jeremy said, still trying to keep from laughing.  
  
"Yeah, and she is very pretty," Lucy added, not realizing what was going on.  
  
"Thanks." Jeremy said.  
  
"Anyway, I was looking over here earlier and you looked like you were bored," Lucy said as she ignored Ana, Quinn and Hillary's existence. "Anyway, do you want to dance?" Lucy asked as she smiled at him.  
*****  
  
A/N: Will Jeremy dance with Lucy? Will he dance at all? How is Olivia? How is Ben handling Spencer? Will anything happen at all? Find out. Review! 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- I would just like to make a small note saying that I appreciate all the reviews and e-mails I have been getting. They mean a lot to me. On another note, Lizzie Speaks What? Is currently on writer's block because the story is almost ending and I want to make the last few chapters really good and original.  
  
I am noticing a pattern of same names in both stories. Yikes. Jeremy . . .Lucy . . .and the Anna/Ana thing. Well, that is highly coincidental and I happen to like those names. Also, I don't remember ever really saying what grade Ana is in, so she is now officially in 8th grade. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Jeremy looked at Lucy with shook. Was this girl kidding? Not only was this the kind of girl he hated, but also she and his God-sister were total enemies. She also obviously had no idea who Olivia was because Jeremy and Olivia didn't look that much alike. Now, for the answer.  
  
"I would totally like to dance with you," Jeremy started. A slow dance started. He had to think really fast, "Except, I already promised Ana I would dance with her."  
  
Lucy looked at Ana who was trying to hide her shock. Lucy smiled fakely. "Well, maybe you could save a dance with me later." Lucy left and her group followed.  
  
"Thanks," Ana said. "I owe you one."  
  
Jeremy stood up. "How about a dance?"  
  
Ana blushed. "You don't have to."  
  
"Nonsense. How will it look if we don't dance now?"  
  
Ana glanced over at Lucy who gave Ana a death stare. "You have a point." Ana stood up and took Jeremy's hands as they lead her to the dance floor.  
  
Jeremy was not a dancer. The few dances he went to, he danced only when forced to dance. He did seem to make an effort with Ana, though, as they danced to "I Can't Help Falling in Love with You," by Elvis Presley. Ana noticed that Jeremy didn't usually dance, he seemed to be very clumsy, and so she laughed lightly.  
  
"When is the last time you danced?" Ana asked.  
  
Jeremy looked up and around as if to be funny. "A year ago, maybe. Why? Am I not an incredible dancer?" Jeremy laughed as he stepped on her toes.  
  
Ana laughed, "Yeah, you are an excellent dancer. OW!" Jeremy once again stepped on her toes. Ana looked over at Lucy, who was dancing with her date and looked very unhappy. Ana stared unhappily.  
  
Jeremy noticed Ana's look. "So what is the deal with you and Lucy?"  
  
Ana looked at Jeremy, surprised at the question. "Oh, you know, Lucy, Quinn, Hillary, and I used to be best friends. Especially Lucy and I. I guess something happened between sixth and seventh grades, because after that summer, she decided she was too good for all of us, and she made friends with other, more popular people. Also, I feel sorry for Darrin, that guy she is dancing with. He is a new student who moved from Oklahoma, and he has no idea who he is dealing with. If they start dating, it is the end of civilization as we know it," Ana replied.  
  
The look on Ana's face gave it away. "So in other words, you have a crush on him," Jeremy assumed aloud.  
  
"A crush?" Ana said as a tear streamed down her face. "Hardly! I don't even know him." The tears got worse. Jeremy sat her down at the nearest table and tried to talk to her.  
  
"I really don't know why I am crying. I mean, being a peer leader, I was assigned Darrin to show around the school. He seemed like a really nice person and we really hit it off when I first met him, and then he actually started school. Our schedules are totally different, and he totally turned on me. He started football and was considered the new heartthrob. I mean, no, I didn't like him, but I did consider him a friend, and when I said him to him in the hall, he acted as if he never met me."  
  
It sounded as if Jeremy struck a nerve of Ana's. "He is being a jerk, you know."  
  
"Yeah, and he is totally falling into the wrong crowds. He told me things of his past that would shock most people, and now he is trying to hide his inner self by dating Lucy. I will admit he is cute, but he is obviously not being truthful. I feel trapped and pressured at the same time to tell someone or ask about it, but at the same time, I feel it would be wrong," Ana explained as she sniffed. She seemed to feel better talking it out.  
  
"Well, I am no psychologist, and maybe it is not your place to tell me, but what is so special about his past?"  
  
"Its not his past, but it is also his present and future. I don't know if I should tell you this, but perhaps you can help me. He mentioned to me that he was involved in a relationship back in Oklahoma," Ana started.  
  
"Well, what is so special about this relationship?" Jeremy asked, not understanding what was going on.  
  
"The relationship was with a guy. Darrin told me he is gay," Ana whispered. She felt a lot better now she told someone, and Jeremy could tell.  
  
"Well, you are right, if what you say is true. He is being untruthful, but in the end he is only hurting himself by trying to date people that aren't his type. But, this is his problem, and he is young, maybe he is just confused about his sexuality right now. I do agree that he is lying, but he is also in a new situation, and unfortunately people judge, and perhaps he is feeling pressure himself. Being a minority is tough sometimes, and perhaps his parents and family don't approve. For now, I wouldn't do or say anything, because when he finds out who he is for good, he will know what to do. Does that make any sense?" Jeremy asked, not believing what he just said. Jeremy did have experience with this sort of topic. Some of his friends were gay at Kincaid, and going through the same thing.  
  
"You know, I have never told anyone about this, not even my mom, and I tell her everything. I have just tried to analyze this in my head, but everything I thought was out of anger that he wasn't being truthful, and now that you say it with those words, it makes sense, and you said that very well. Maybe I will try to have sympathy for him rather than have hatred. I am a hypocrite when I say I hate him, because I am judging him for his lying, yet I hate it when people judge in a society. Thank you." Ana said. She looked honestly happy. She wasn't crying, but she wasn't at a normal state yet. "I think I need to be away from all this noise, so if you don't mind, I am going to go to the hall and get some fresh air."  
  
"Okay. If you need anything, I will be sitting somewhere." Jeremy said as Ana got up and disappeared into the crowd. Jeremy got up and moved to another table.  
  
Almost as soon as Ana left, Olivia came up to Jeremy. "Hey," Olivia said.  
  
"I thought we weren't supposed to know each other," Jeremy said.  
  
"I never said that. You are my brother and of course I want everyone to know you. Anyway, I was wondering if I could borrow a dollar," Olivia said.  
  
"Why do you need a dollar?"  
  
"Well, because I am thirsty, but the drinks aren't free."  
  
"Fine," Jeremy said as he dug into his pocket to look for some change.  
  
"So, what is it with you and Ana?" Olivia said casually as she waited.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked, still looking for more change.  
  
"Well, I heard this from someone that you were a couple, and I of course denied it, saying my brother doesn't date, but then someone pointed to you dancing, so I thought maybe I don't know you very well after all. So what is the story?" Olivia said.  
  
Jeremy handed her all the change he managed to find. "There is no story. Ana and I danced because some girl was annoying her. It was a favor."  
  
Olivia still seemed doubtful. "If you say so. It is just that people talk, and people think you and Ana are going out, and if you aren't, maybe you need to clarify this with a few people."  
  
Jeremy shook his head in annoyance. "I honestly don't care what people are saying, and I highly doubt Ana cares either. Where do you get this information anyway?"  
  
"Well, as I said, people talk. I heard it from Pepper, who heard it from Jill, who is cousins with Janet, who is a friend of Lucy. I guess Lucy started the thing," Olivia said.  
  
"Lucy? Man, is she a character. Please, Liv, don't turn into her. People like her are the root of all evil," Jeremy responded.  
  
"Yeah, I have heard rumors about her and her friends. She does have a reputation to start rumors, and she always gets what she wants. I definitely do not want to be a target or hers."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't worry about it. No offense, but I don't think she knows who you are. Look," Jeremy's eyes pointed at Lucy, who was looking in this direction, "She definitely has no idea you are my sister. You can tell by the way she is looking at you."  
  
Olivia looked in Lucy's direction, and Lucy quickly looked away. "Yeah, let's keep it that way. I think she likes you, so if she finds out we are related, I might become a target."  
  
"So, where is Michael, anyway?"  
  
"His cousin asked him to dance," Olivia explained. "Are you having fun?"  
  
"Fun? I don't know if I would use that word. It's an experience. I enjoyed Ana's company, but Lucy reminded me why I go to a boarding school."  
  
The conversation between Olivia and Jeremy was going really well. It was one of the few times since he got home that they had a conversation, and he was enjoying her company and she looked like she was enjoying his.  
  
"Yeah, well are you looking forward to the concert tomorrow?" Olivia asked sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I live for this type of stuff," Jeremy said sarcastically, then he turned serious, "No, despite the fact that this group isn't my musical style, it will be quality time with you, and the concert should be fun."  
  
"What concert?" A voice from behind asked. Jeremy looked behind him, only to find that Lucy was right there, smiling.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- I will update ASAP! In the mean time, please review. I am nowhere near finished, but I am already planning on making Olivia's story. If you have any ideas or comments, e-mail me or post it in the review. Thanks! 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N- Only one review for my last chapter? Oh well, that's okay. Anyway, I have two stories planned out for when this is finished: a prequel to Secrets (not this one) and Olivia's story, and I already have an idea of a basic plot for both. Both involve Lizzie and Gordo in some way or another. I just need to know which to write first. Any opinions?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that look familiar.  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
"The Lunar Juggies concert," Jeremy responded. Apparently Lucy was not ready to give up on Jeremy.  
  
"You like the Lunar Juggies? Wow! So do I! Unfortunately, tickets are sold out. You wouldn't happen to have extras, would you?" Lucy said.  
  
What kind of character is Lucy? Jeremy thought. "No, sorry, I only have two," Jeremy said.  
  
Lucy glared at Olivia and said, "What a shame. Who are you taking? I don't believe we have met before."  
  
Jeremy thought quickly about this. Did Lucy remember the name of his sister? Perhaps. "Oh, how rude of me. This is Liv. Liv, this is Lucy."  
  
"You look familiar. Where do you go to school?" Lucy asked Olivia.  
  
"H-here," Olivia replied.  
  
"Hmm," Lucy said and she walked away.  
  
That was an awkward situation. As soon as Lucy left, Jeremy said, "Do me a favor, no matter how popular you get, please do not turn into that."  
  
"Sure thing. I better go find Michael. That dance will be over shortly, and I want to dance with him some more. Thanks for talking, and good luck with Ana," Olivia said as she smiled and left.  
  
Songs played and people danced, and Jeremy noticed Ana came back from the hall and was dancing with some people. Jeremy couldn't figure out why Olivia thought they were a couple, because that was such a strange thing to be with Ana. He had known Ana all his life. He was sixteen and she was only thirteen. Whoa, thirteen. That actually didn't seem like a bad age difference anymore. It was more dramatic when he was six and she was three and he was fourteen and she was eleven. Three years apart wasn't bad anymore. Hold on-what was Jeremy thinking? He didn't like Ana. Ana was a friend of the family who he always got along with, and more would never come, right? Jeremy decided hat maybe he was really tired, and could have a clearer head in the morning, and his thoughts would be more serene. This dance was getting to him, and he needed to get away from it, so when Olivia said she and Michael were ready to go, Jeremy felt very relieved. He looked at his watch and noticed it was almost eleven.  
  
After leaving the dance, Jeremy and Olivia went home and Jeremy crashed on his bed. "What a night," he thought.  
  
******  
  
A/N- Please review! I am thinking about starting a new story that I don't want to give too much away and think about the other author's note in the beginning and tell me what you think I should start first. Wow, this chapter was incredibly short, but the length was appropriate and I wanted to get something out before the closing, so please review and the next chapter will be really long I promise. 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N- Okay, I am not going to ramble much, but I do have some stuff to say. First of all, I changed my bio. Second of all, thank you for the reviews. As far as any plans after this, I made a mistake in getting ahead of myself. This story is not any where close to over, so as far as a sequel or something, I actually don't know. Now on the topic of Ana. Ana is in the eighth grade; Olivia is in the sixth grade; Jeremy is in 10th grade. Also, please read my newest story, Can This be Real and review it. I want to know if people want me to continue it or not. One more thing, please review. I cannot guarantee when the next update will happen because next week the computer is being taken in. I do, however, now have AIM and should be online a lot (until Monday.) Wow, enough with my ramblings, read!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters associated with that show.  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
The next morning, Jeremy woke up at around ten to the sound of the front door opening. He looked at the clock and decided to go ahead and get up for the day. So, in his pajamas (flannel pants and a t-shirt) he trudged downstairs and greeted his family, who was down there.  
  
"Morning, Jeremy," Lizzie said as she put some oatmeal in the microwave, "We are all off to a late start this morning. What would you like for breakfast?"  
  
"Toast will be fine, thanks," Jeremy said as he sat down at the table.  
  
Gordo peered over his paper to look at his tired son. "Did you have fun at the dance?"  
  
"What? Yeah, I guess. A dance is a dance. How was the party?"  
  
"Oh, it was a blast," Lizzie cut in, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Your mother doesn't exactly enjoy the company of some of the people that were there," Gordo chimed.  
  
"Oh, let me tell you, I cannot wait until tonight. Tonight, we have to hang with the same people as we did last night and it is even more formal that last night. Are you sure I have to go, Gordo?"  
  
"Positive. Besides, you might have fun, I mean, I will be there," Gordo said. Gordo also stood up and kissed his beautiful wife. Jeremy put his head down as Olivia turned away from this site. Gordo noticed that Jeremy and Olivia seemed less than thrilled about this "PDA" and started laughing and sat back down. "Some day, you two will have someone you love and then your kids will come and totally be disgusted by this and you know what? I will laugh," Gordo said.  
  
Jeremy shook his head and finally said, "When is Ben coming back?"  
  
"He should be back any minute now," Lizzie said as she joined the family at the table. "Wow, this is sort of nice having us all together at the same table for a meal. You know, we should do something this afternoon, before the concert."  
  
"What a wonderful idea. There is a movie that came out that has gotten great reviews. Why don't we go to that?" Gordo asked.  
  
"A movie? That doesn't say much about our family," Lizzie said.  
  
"Just an idea. Why don't we go to the aquarium?" Gordo said.  
  
"The aquarium? How did you come up with that?" Olivia asked.  
  
Gordo flipped his paper over to show the ad for the aquarium. "Oh, that will be fun. You know, I don't think Ben has been to the aquarium."  
  
Great, Jeremy thought. Going to the aquarium with his family. Oh, if Nick found out, he would never hear the end.  
  
A few minutes later, the front door opened, and Matt and Ben appeared. "Hey," Matt said. "I know I am early, but I had to drop Andrew off at a friend's house, and this was convenient."  
  
"Nonsense! We were waiting for him. How did things go?" Lizzie asked her younger brother.  
  
"You know, things weren't that bad, In fact, they weren't bad at all. Last night, our church had a movie night, and Andrew wanted to go to that, and Ben joined him. Spencer was too young to go, so he spent the evening with us and went to bed early. Thins morning, when I woke up, however, all three boys were up and playing some board game. I was very impressed and they were all getting along," Matt said.  
  
Gordo smiled and rubbed his hand on Ben's head. "Yeah, well its good that they had a good time. Thank you so much for doing this," Gordo said.  
  
"Anyway, I have to go to work, so I will see you on Christmas Eve. Bye!" Matt said as he left.  
  
Christmas Eve? Wow, Jeremy had forgotten Christmas was on Friday. He needed to go Christmas shopping because today was Tuesday.  
  
So, everyone went upstairs and got ready for the day and at around noon, they all piled into one car and went to the aquarium for the day. While Lizzie and Gordo chased after Ben, who was running all over the building, Jeremy and Olivia swaggered behind and just watched their crazy family. "Do you think they will ever change?" Olivia asked.  
  
"I don't know. Sixteen years of my life with them and then one day they change, I don't think I would like it very much," Jeremy said.  
  
Olivia nodded as if she understood. She looked like she was thinking about something really hard and Jeremy noticed. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," Olivia said as she starred into the tank with the water snakes.  
  
"Oh, come now, the snakes can't be that interesting."  
  
Olivia continued to stare as she thought. "Well, this is going to seem like a weird question, but I have always been curious about this."  
  
"Okay. Shoot."  
  
"Well, do you remember meeting dad?" Olivia finally asked.  
  
Jeremy starred into space after hearing the question. He looked to find the nearest bench, because, in all honesty, that was a forbidden topic in the family. Olivia followed and sat next to him on the bench. "I am sorry for asking. You don't have to answer. I didn't think it . . ." she was interrupted by Jeremy.  
  
"I don't mind. I was just shocked, you know? No one ever talks about this in my family and I actually wasn't even sure you knew, but I am open to answering anything . . .just don't tell our parents about this conversation."  
  
"Mom told me. I couldn't imagine living any of my life without dad. So, do you remember anything about it?"  
  
Jeremy nodded his head. "Yeah, I do. I remember living in an apartment and going on a plane and going to the park and meeting a man who is now called dad. Mom said it was on my third birthday. I remember after the park, I saw a lot of dad and eventually they moved in together. I also remember the wedding, very vaguely. What made you think about this?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I have always been curious because this is some huge family secret that no one ever talks about, so I guess I was curious."  
  
"I guess I could understand that. I can't imagine life without dad or you or Ben or anyone else that is now in my life. I know I may not always show it and I am always away, but I love you," Jeremy said.  
  
Olivia smiled at her brother. "I love you, too. I think tonight will be fun."  
  
Jeremy smiled back. "Tonight will be awesome." Gordo appeared a few seconds later to say that they were moving to the next section of the aquarium.  
  
Tonight won't be bad at all, Jeremy thought as they went in as a family to the next room. For the rest of the aquarium, the family stayed together.  
A/N- aww! A lil family love. Please review! 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N- First of all, thank you so much for the reviews, second of all, I have something a bit quirky to announce, but I hope you will be interested.  
  
MY Announcement: Okay, so this story has characters I made up, right? Well, now is your chance to have a character. I am having a contest. The best part about this contest? You get a prize! I am asking you to e-mail me at blueotter3000@yahoo.com.au or instant message them to me (nekia87) and include some sort of identity, so I can recognize you properly. Anyway, the contest goes like this: you can pick up to three names for each boys and girls and you e-mail them to me. I will then take the names and draw from a hat for the male category and the female category, and the ones drawn out will be used. Feeling special? Well, there is more. Because I am somewhat quirky, if the name is chosen, I will name a cactus the name as well. I will plant two cactus seeds the day I make the announcement, and label them the names you choose. I will even send you updates on the cactus (like when it sprouts or something.) I would much rather prefer an e-mail, but if you feel uncomfortable e-mailing me, I suppose you can place it in the review box, but please do not do so anonymously. I hope you enter this. Thank you! The names will be announced the next time I update this story.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire. I own the Lunar Juggies, their tour, their CD, their song titles, and their lyrics.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
After the aquarium, the Gordon family came home and prepared for the night to come. Ben was going to spend the evening with his paternal grandparents, and they picked him up that afternoon.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo started to get ready for the party that evening. In their bedroom, they started talking.  
  
"Honey, I am starting to have second thoughts about moving," Lizzie said as she started to put on her dress.  
  
"Why? You have wanted this or a long time, right?" Gordo asked as he tied his tie.  
  
"I know, but I made a mental list of the pros and cons of moving presented, and there are more cons on that list than I want to count. I am thinking about the kids, in particular. Jeremy is very happy where he is in school, and I don't think changing things would make it any better. I am not to worried about Ben, but what about Olivia? She is going through a rough time, and leaving the country will be very insensitive." Lizzie said as she put on her shoes.  
  
"I have thought about that, too. I see your points, and it might be tough for them all to move. On the other hand, what do you want? I know that you shouldn't be selfish, but this is a dream job. The children could adjust. Besides, I called Kincaid yesterday, and I told them that Jeremy will not be returning for the next semester. This doesn't mean we have to go to England, but Jeremy is about to get some disappointing news. They are sending his transcript over to the local high school immediately, because that is where he will go until we move." Gordo sat next to Lizzie on the bed.  
  
"Jeremy is going to be so upset. He really likes it at school. Maybe this will work out better. He will be surrounded by his family and perhaps he will be happier here. I can't believe he will not be returning to Kincaid. Are you sure we are doing the right thing by taking him out now?"  
  
"I can't be positive, but Jeremy has grown up a lot since he started. His psychologist said that he would probably be ready to be back to the normal routine where he lives with us. I can even tell that this trip being home has changed him. Did you see Olivia and Jeremy hang out with each other at the aquarium?" Gordo asked.  
  
"I did see that. Now that I think about it, I have made up my mind. I am staying right here. This is where I need to be. Let this decision play out. I would love to take that job, but taking that job risks a lot more. This place holds too many memories," Lizzie finally said. He had made up her mind.  
  
Gordo smiled and kissed his wife on the lips. "I am glad you decided this," he said once he finished. He placed his arms around her shoulders as they smiled and stared ahead, both deep in thought.  
  
A knocking, and someone opening the door interrupted them. It was Jeremy. "Did I interrupt anything?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"No, not at all," Lizzie said as she smiled at her son. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Oh, well, Olivia and I were about to head for the concert and I was wondering if I could have some money for the night."  
  
"Sure," Lizzie said getting up to get her purse. "How much do you need?"  
  
"Enough for food, parking, and whatever else."  
  
"Here," Lizzie said as she handed Jeremy some money. "Have fun at the concert!"  
  
"Thanks! Uh, have fun at your party."  
  
Jeremy left his parents bedroom and headed for downstairs, where Olivia was waiting. "I will be ready to go in a minute, I just have to take my medication," Jeremy said as he entered the kitchen. Jeremy took his medication and grabbed his jacket and found Olivia and both of them headed out the door. As they walked toward the car, Jeremy asked, "So, where do you want to go to dinner?"  
  
"I don't know. How about Prego?" Olivia asked.  
  
"The Italian restaurant? Okay, sure," Jeremy said as he and Olivia climbed into the car.  
  
At first the car ride was silent, but bored of the silence, Jeremy asked if Olivia wanted to listen to any music on the radio or CD after they finished eating dinner. During dinner, they talked about life, mostly Olivia's school life and touched on a few other topics. The conversation was pretty well, but as soon as they got back in the car, they seemed to run out of things to talk about.  
  
"Actually, I was hoping we could listen to on of the Lunar Juggies' CDs. Have you ever actually listened to one of their songs?" Olivia asked.  
  
"Eh, not really," Jeremy admitted. "I heard part of "Grand Canyon," and I didn't really like it."  
  
"That was their earlier material. They recorded that song over a year ago. Since then, they have recorded much more sophisticated stuff," Olivia said as she reached into her purse and got out a CD case, "This is their third CD, 'Tertiary Inclinement,' and, well, here, lets listen to it.  
  
Not wanting to ruin Olivia's night, Jeremy let her put the CD in, and Olivia set it to a certain track. Jeremy didn't even feel like informing Olivia that "Inclinement" was not a word.  
  
"This is my favorite track. It is called, 'Anthem to Freddie,'" as she set the track to number 7.  
  
The song started out with some raspy voice speaking.  
  
"This is for Sammy, by best friend,"  
  
"That was the lead singer, Lang Cooper," Olivia explained, nervously. Then instruments started playing for about thirty minutes, until the Lang started to sing.  
I gave you gift the other day.  
  
I thought that you would like it.  
  
You just turned three and I was eight.  
  
I am sorry it was three days late.  
  
I begged mother dear to buy it for you  
  
It was from me.  
  
Oh, dear Freddie  
  
He was a teddy  
  
He was quiet at times yet always stayed with you.  
  
His name was Freddie  
  
He was always ready  
  
To be on your side.  
  
When you were seven  
  
I hated your guts  
  
You would always complain  
  
And turn to Freddie  
  
Your dear sweet Teddy  
  
Who'd listen to you,  
  
And your crying  
  
And swear he was sighing.  
  
His name was Freddie  
  
He slept it your beddie  
  
You would take him all around  
  
He didn't make a sound  
  
He was your bestest friend  
  
His love he'd always send.  
  
To you he was Freddie  
  
Who looked like a Teddy,  
  
But for you he was real  
  
And your love he could feel  
  
His name was Freddie  
  
He was not confetti.  
  
You had him forever until he was gone  
  
We were fighting one day in the house.  
  
I was thirteen and you were eight.  
  
You loved your Freddie  
  
I ripped your teddy.  
  
Why? I don't know.  
  
All I can say is I'm sorry.  
  
It was stupid of me.  
  
You cried your heart out  
  
And said to me  
  
I would never be forgiven for this.  
  
But you forgave me  
  
For ruining Freddie  
  
Why I can't say  
  
But you forgave me anyway.  
  
Bye-Bye Freddie.  
  
This song is for your Teddy  
  
You hated your brother  
  
Yet you forgave him.  
  
Thank you, Sammy  
  
I love you.  
  
The song finished, and Lang got back on to say, "This is for Sammy, my best friend . . .and my sister."  
  
Olivia remained silent as track 8 started. Part of her wished she never played it, but the other part of her hoped Jeremy listened to the lyrics and liked them. "So, what did you think of that song?"  
  
Jeremy hated to admit it, but he actually kind of liked the song and was touched that Olivia played it for him. "It was good."  
  
"I hoped you would like it. This is one of my favorite songs." Olivia said as she smiled over to Jeremy.  
  
Jeremy smiled at Olivia and decided to look on the bright side of going to this concert and decided he would probably have a good time.  
  
Before long, they arrived at the concert arena and parked. By the time they reached the arena, it was about seven o'clock and they had an hour before the concert started.  
A/N- Okay, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and do not forget about the "contest." Please review, oh and that song was kind of meant to be a rock anthem, when I wrote it in my head, it sound a lot better when singing it than it does when typing it and reading it. Anyway, I know the song was kind of lame, but the song had a purpose, and who knows, it might become a crucial part of the story later. 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hark! The beat goes on! I decided this story needed an update, so I decided I had to do something about it. Okay, so the contest mentioned earlier is still going on and closing May 15, just this story will go on without the character for this chapter. Please review!  
  
Oh, and one more thing, my story "Can this Be Real" has not been updated in a while and I am having difficulty in deciding where I want it to go. If anyone has any ideas, please e-mail them to me because I really am at a loss as to where I want to go with that story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Jeremy and Olivia arrived at the concert early, yet it was really crowded. They were in the lower section. This was Olivia's first concert. Jeremy had been to a few concerts, but nothing like the Lunar Juggies. He really wasn't into the new techno pop sound. He felt like it should have died ten years ago. Despite this, he tried to be happy. If not for Olivia, then definitely himself. Once they found their seat, which was about eight rows from the stage, they decided to take the extra time to go to the bathroom and walk around the arena.  
  
Jeremy noticed that there were a lot of hot girls walking around with Lang Cooper and Lunar Juggies t-shirts once they walked around. Also, there was no one in the men's bathroom compared to the massive line of girls waiting their turn to go to the bathroom. Jeremy waiting a good ten minutes before he saw Olivia walk out of the room. "Should we go back now?" Olivai asked.  
  
Jeremy smiled. "No, we have a good fifteen minutes until it is supposed to start, and even then, it is going to start late. Why don't we look around. You want a t-shirt?"  
  
Olivia looked at Jeremy shocked. "Seriously? Did mom give you extra money?"  
  
"No, actually I did bring some of my own. I figured this would be a chance to get you a Christmas present."  
  
"Okay. Let me look," Olivia said and she ran to the place they were selling the shirts and stuff. Jeremy followed, with his hands in his pockets. He felt so stupid being here at a concert with all the girls running around.  
  
After about five minutes of looking and waiting, Olivia picked out a shirt that had a picture of the band on the front, with a close up of Lang Cooper in the corner. On the back of the shirt, were a list of places they were touring this time and the dates. Olivia took her shirt and put it on over the shirt she was wearing.  
  
"Should I be worried about this?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"No, you better get used to it. Lang Cooper is so hot!"  
  
"How old is this guy?"  
  
"He is only eighteen. Six years age difference. We can work around that, though," Olivia said with a grin.  
  
"Really? Okay, weirdo. Let's go sit down," Jeremy said.  
  
Olivia nodded and they walked back to their seats. Eighth row? Man! That was going to be so loud! He feared he was going to be almost deaf by the end of the night.  
  
Three young girls that looked about nine or ten years old ended up sitting next to Jeremy on the other side, and then there was a mother. Olivia was lucky enough to get a seat next to the aisle. The girls kept on looking at Jeremy like he was crazy, and then back at each other whispering. They did this until the mother looked and realized what they were doing and told them that is was rude.  
  
Jeremy looked at his watch. It was 8:17 and there was no start yet. Jeremy didn't know how much longer he could stand the sound of screaming girls waiting impatiently for the show to start. At about 8:23, an announcement came on to announce the first opening act. It was some guy named Patrick with a key board. Jeremy had never heard of this guy, but the fans were acting pretty crazy over this one dude. Jeremy was dreading the reaction of when The Lunar Juggies would come out.  
  
After a few songs with Patrick, a girl group came on. They looked pretty young, and they called themselves "Speak Up!" and were, to Jeremy, Bubble Gum pop. They played a few songs and danced. Thee crowd responded and reacted positively to the group. At about nine, the stage was once again empty. There was a screen up above the stage that was playing advertisements from the sponsors. Every once in a while, the Lunar Juggies would appear and do an ad for Cool Whip or something, and when this happened, the crowd would get really loud. A lot of minutes passed and there was still no band showing up. At around 9:15, Jeremy's cell phone rang. Jeremy picked it up to find that it was his friend from Kincaid, Nick.  
  
"Hey, bro!" Nick said as soon as Jeremy picked up.  
  
"Yo! Que pasa!" Jeremy said, somewhat happy to talk to him.  
  
"Nada, bro! How is the life at home?" Nick asked.  
  
"Life at home is good," Jeremy responded, looking at Olivia who was watching the screen and marveling at the scene around her.  
  
"Where the freak are you, dude? You sound like you are having a party."  
  
"Oh, I am at a concert."  
  
"What concerto, bro?"  
  
"I was afraid you would ask that. Ever heard of the Lunar Juggies?"  
  
"What? You are at that type of concert? Ew, that has got to stink!"  
  
"Yeah, well, no its great fun. Olivia and I are here together and having a good time. Anyway, how are you? Did you go skiing?"  
  
"No, we did go to the beach. In fact, that is where we are now."  
  
Just then, a Lang Cooper commercial appeared, and everyone screamed.  
  
"Wow, that must be some concert! How come I hear no music?"  
  
"Oh, they haven't started yet."  
  
"Oh, well, I wont keep you from enjoying the wait. Have a good time. I will talk to you later. Tell Olivia I said hi," Nick added.  
  
"Nick, there comes a time in life where a joke dies, and that joke died last year easily. Nowadays, that is just freaky. Besides, she has moved on to older men, you know. Lang Cooper."  
  
"Hey!," Olivia interrupted, "I am sitting right here, you know."  
  
"Sorry, anyway, see you and have fun at the beach."  
  
"Have fun yourself! Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" Jeremy said and he hung up the phone. "Sorry, Olivia, it was Nick, and you know, Nick is a little strange."  
  
"A little? More like a lot," Olivia said, and just then the announcer came back, and said that the Lunar Juggies were about to go on, and that they needed some cheers. That I when Jeremy could officially claim he started loosing his hearing. The screams in the room could very well permanently damage his hearing.  
  
People started chanting, and eventually after a lot of flashing lights and loud noises, the band came jumping out onto stage with some wacky costumes. Olivia was pretty loud, but nothing compared to the loudness with the girls next to him. Olivia tapped him on the shoulder and pointed out the guy that he supposed was Lang Cooper.  
  
Lang Cooper appeared on the screen above the stage as they sang the first song. Lang had longish curly blondish hair, and reminded Jeremy of one of his friends from school. Soon, everyone was standing and singing along to the songs. Jeremy found this somewhat amusing, especially when Olivia made Jeremy stand up as well. "Loosen up!" Olivia screamed, and Jeremy uncrossed his arms as he watched the band perform and lived the experience that would make him half deaf.  
  
Songs passed, and all the songs sounded similar in Jeremy's opinion, but he didn't say anything. He was tired of standing, so he sat down. Olivia just simply looked at him and shook her head. "You are no fun!"  
  
More songs passed, none of which Jeremy recognized, until about an hour into the show, when they played the Freddie song. After much nagging from Olivia, Jeremy agreed to stand for this song, not knowing what he was getting himself into. Soon, everyone was waving his or her arms in a sort of flow thing, and Olivia convinced Jeremy to go along with the flow, which he did. Once the song was over, however, he sat back down for the rest of the night. It seemed like forever until the concert was over, and Jeremy and Olivia left the concert.  
  
On the drive home, the car was pretty silent, until Olivia said, "You know, I am very proud of you tonight, Jeremy."  
  
"Oh yeah? Why?"  
  
"Well, because not many people would do that for their sisters. You were a good sport. Thank you for doing this, and especially thank you for the shirt," Olivia said.  
  
"You're welcome. The concert wasn't that bad, and I definitely still have ringing in my ears. I did have a great time, but mostly because it was with you," Jeremy said and he smiled  
  
Olivia smiled back as they pulled into the empty driveway. Both of them were pretty tired, because it was almost midnight, so both of them ended up going to their rooms and falling asleep.  
  
The night was over. Jeremy had survived a girly concert.  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(  
  
A/N: Did you like it? Please review and please enter the contest! The details are given on by bio as well as the previous chapter. I hope you liked the update! 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Today, as promised, the contest was over. The winners of the name contest were aPPle - FrrEAK with the female name of "Amy," and then for the male name, the winner is Princess Pandora with the name "Chris." Congratulations and thank you to all who entered. The names may or may not be introduced in this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
The next day, Jeremy woke up to the sound of rain pounding on the roof. Jeremy slowly sat up on his bed, and then Gordo came in.  
  
"Oh, good. You are up. How did last night go?"  
  
"Last night was fun," Jeremy said groggily. "How was the party?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
"It was a lot of fun. Thank you so much for last night. Your mother and I really appreciate it."  
  
"Oh, you are welcome."  
  
"Oh, and today, you don't have to do this if you don't want to, but Miranda, your mom and I are going holiday shopping today, and I invited Ana and Paul to come and play with you guys. We will be gone for a few hours, and it won't be like babysitting because you really don' have to do much. Is that okay with you?"  
  
Jeremy got out of his bed. "Sure, that sounds fine with me. No problem."  
  
Gordo smiled. "Thanks. Breakfast is downstairs."  
  
Jeremy trudged down the stairs, where Ben was playing a game on Nintendo and Olivia was eating breakfast.  
  
"Good morning," he said as he patted her on the shoulder as he headed to the counter.  
  
"Morning. Thanks again for last night."  
  
"Ah, don't mention it. I had fun, believe it or not and it was good to have that experience."  
  
"Yep. Plus, you got to spend quality time with your favorite sister. Next time, you get to pick what we do."  
  
"Good. I hear Monster Truck Rally was coming out New Years Day." Jeremy said as he sat down next to her with his breakfast.  
  
Olivia's expression on her face looked disgusted. "Trucks? In the freezing cold winter?"  
  
"Hey, I am only kidding. I think it is sold out anyway."  
  
"Good," Olivia said as she got up to put her dishes in the sink. "You know, Jeremy, Ana is coming to our house today."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Have any plans with her?"  
  
"Nope. I just want to point out to you that even if I liked Ana, I would never go out with her."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, because I remember when she is born. I was three."  
  
"Yeah, but now you are only sixteen and she is a whopping thirteen," Olivia pointed out.  
  
"It would never work out anyway."  
  
"Yeah I guess so. I mean, you are both Pisces, and that means your relationship is doomed."  
  
Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Exactly. Yep. It just isn't written in the stars for us."  
  
"Ha-ha. Jeremiah is trying to be funny. . .and he is failing miserably."  
  
"Oh, shut up, Olive-breath."  
  
"Fine. Just tell me one thing," Olivia said.  
  
Jeremy looked at her waiting for her to say it.  
  
"Tell me that you don't have any feelings for Ana at all," Olivia said.  
  
With that comment, Jeremy stood up and left.  
  
"Oh, come on, Jerry. You know you love her!" Olivia screamed to him as he walked into the room where Ben was playing.  
  
Did Jeremy like Ana? He was afraid he was falling for her. He didn't want this to happen, though, for various reasons. One, they were three years apart in age. Two, their parents would probably have issues with the age difference. Three, he doesn't really live here, as he goes to boarding school, so the relationship would not work out as well.  
  
All of this was true, but suddenly it occurred to him that three years age difference was not as much now as it was ten years ago, when he was six and she was three. Also, boys and girls have different ages of maturity levels and girls mature faster than boys, and Ana definitely seemed mature for her age.  
  
He was thinking ahead, though. Ana probably did not like him. He also figured this may have had something to do with the fact that she was one of the first girls he saw when he came in town and had a pleasant conversation with.  
  
Later that morning, Lizzie took everyone to go rent some movies for the afternoon, as it was raining and their activities might be limited for the afternoon. They all rented various movies and picked up a pizza for lunch and then came back home.  
  
At around noon, Ana and Paul came by and Lizzie and Gordo left with Miranda.  
  
When they came in, Jeremy was in his room and on his computer talking to a few friends from school. He was talking to his friend Evan in his Chemistry class about politics, and didn't feel like going downstairs.  
  
Meanwhile downstairs in the living room. . .  
  
"Hey, Ana."  
  
"Hey, Olivia! How are you? Did you have fun at the concert?"  
  
"Wow! I can't believe you remembered! The concert was so much fun!"  
  
"It sounded like it was fun. What did Jeremy think of it?"  
  
"Well, Jeremy says he had fun, and I think he did."  
  
"Oh. Is he here today?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?" Olivia said and smiled.  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering if he was here, or you know, our with friends or something."  
  
"What friends?"  
  
"I don't know. Friends from middle school or you know, a girl friend or maybe visiting a friend or something."  
  
"Oh. No, he does not have a girlfriend," Olivia said.  
  
"I never asked if he did. Anyway, so, is Lang Cooper as hot as he looks in the music videos?"  
  
"Hotter."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Ana?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I am glad you could be here today."  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
"Ana?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Do you have a crush on my big brother?"  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(  
  
A/N: Review! 


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! I am going to be all out of sorts this weekend, so I thought I would try to update at least this story. I also have a thought to share with you. I have no idea when this story is going to be over, but I am thinking about writing a prequel to Secrets, like when Lizzie and Gordo were in high school and stuff. This has actually been on my mind for quite some time now, and I started to write the first chapter. What do you guys think?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
"What kind of question is that?" Ana asked.  
  
"Oh, come on, Ana, I know you and I aren't exactly the same age, but I still see the way you looked at him at the dance, and you just asked about him."  
  
"So? I am trying to be a caring person. I wouldn't call it a crush," Ana said.  
  
"Oh," Olivia said, truthfully disappointed.  
  
"Why? Did he say something about me?" Ana asked suddenly.  
  
Olivia's eyes lit up. Maybe there was hope for them. "Oh, I don't know. I didn't ask."  
  
"Oh," Olivia said, sounding slightly disappointed.  
  
They watched the movie for a while and soon the movie was over. Ben and Paul soon started to play on the downstairs computer. The phone rang, and Olivia answered it, and disappeared into another room with the phone. Ana soon became bored. She started to get up to see if there was anything to eat, and was about to take another small slice of pizza, when who came downstairs with no shirt on, but Jeremy. He saw Ana and blushed, and Ana blushed as well. "I am so sorry," Ana said, as she looked in the other direction.  
  
"It's okay. I should have remembered that you and Paul were here. It is my fault. I just got out of the shower," Jeremy said as he walked to the pizza and took two slices and put them in the microwave. "Where is everyone, anyway?"  
  
Olivia was still looking in the other direction, even while he was standing right next to her, "Um, Olivia is on the phone and Paul and Ben are on the computer."  
  
"Oh," Jeremy said as he took his pizza out of the microwave, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Me? Nothing really. I was just getting some pizza. What about you?"  
  
"Oh, well, like I said, I just took a shower, but before I was talking to my friend from school, Chris."  
  
"Oh, cool."  
  
"Yup. So, are you about to watch a movie or something?" Jeremy said as he walked away into the laundry room to get a shirt.  
  
"Um, yeah, I was thinking about it."  
  
"What were you going to watch?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe Indiana Jones or something."  
  
"Ooh! Can I watch that with you?" Jeremy said as he returned to the kitchen, now with a t-shirt on. He noticed she was still looking away and smiled. That was kind of cute. Wait. . .what was he saying? "Um, Ana, you can look now. I have a shirt on."  
  
Ana slowly turned around as she blushed, "Okay. So uh, let's start the movie."  
  
"Okay," Jeremy said as he started to walk to the living room, where the family television was, but then he saw how messy it was. "I have a better idea. Where is the movie?" he asked and Ana walked over to get the movie. "Good. Let's go down to the basement to watch it."  
  
"Th-the basement?" Ana asked, in confusion.  
  
"Yeah, you know, where the theatre is," Jeremy explained.  
  
"Oh yeah. I forgot all about that place," Ana lied. She didn't know they had a theatre.  
  
"Really? I didn't know you had ever actually been inside. It is kind of a new addition to the house."  
  
He walked down the hall and opened the door to their basement, which had painted red walls. He went downstairs and turned on the lights. Ana followed. Down there, there was a huge screen television with a huge black sofa circling the room. All of the walls were painted red, and there was even a projector for the movies. "When did you see this room?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't remember it ever being like this. This is incredible! Whose idea was it to build this again?"  
  
"My dads. He used to be into directing and loves to watch movies, and this is something he has always wanted, so my mom gave it to him for his birthday earlier this year. I haven't used it too much, and that is why I forgot about it. Plus, he really doesn't like Ben being down here yet. He says that no one is permitted down here under the age of ten. My mom even put an Exit sign above the door that leads to the bathroom, and there is even a miniature bar over there," Jeremy said as he pointed to the place where there were a few stools and a bar table. "Would you like anything to drink? We have Coke, Sprite, diet coke, water, Dr. Pepper, and probably some other stuff."  
  
"Um, water will be fine," Ana said as she sat down on the huge sofa. This room was incredible. A few minutes later, Jeremy showed up with some water and a coke for himself.  
  
"Alright. Donde esta la pelicula?" Jeremy said.  
  
"Je ne parle pas espagnol. Je parle francais." She answered  
  
"Ah, well, Ou est le film?"  
  
" Le film est ici," Ana said as she gave Jeremy the film.  
  
"Merci," he said as he put the movie in and played it. The previews started playing. Jeremy sat down next to Ana.  
  
"You're welcome. How many languages do you take exactly?"  
  
"Well, I take French and Spanish at school. I really like languages, and hope to travel to Europe some day."  
  
"That should be cool. I love traveling to new places."  
  
"Same here."  
  
Soon, the movie played, and they watched intently. It was an awkward situation, just the two of them, watching a movie, almost like they had known each other forever. Wait, they had known each other forever, but rarely saw each other. Perhaps that is why they got along so well. Jeremy noticed how mature Ana was compared to him at that age, and even compared to her peers. She seemed down to earth, and maybe three years was just three years in the long run. What was he thinking? Ana probably didn't like Jeremy. Of course she didn't. No one ever liked Jeremy. He never dated, and went to an all boys school. He was so unfamiliar with girls, that it wasn't funny. Yeah, he had a mom and a sister, but they were family. He was afraid; no he was certain, that he was falling for Ana. His god-sister. However, he had no intention of doing anything about it. It just probably was not meant to be.  
  
(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*~  
  
A/N: Review! I plan on their being two more stories after this one. Please review! 


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thanks for the patience. Guess what?? I am finally sixteen! Whew! My birthday was Tuesday! I really wanted to post something then, but work got in the way. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter, and please review. In answer to the language question, I took Spanish for 4 years, but now I am taking French. Now, not to rush things along, but I am eager to finish this story. I am planning the prequel out, which will lead up to Secrets. I really miss the Lizzie/Gordo non-focusing, and I think that will be a tad more eventful than this one. As for the contest, these people appear in this chapter, but they will be more discussed in the prequel.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
Christmas passed and so did Hanukah. They were leading up to New Years. Today was Monday and the New Year would come on Wednesday. Lizzie and Gordo had yet to tell Jeremy that he was not going to be returning to Kincaid. The situation with Ana was getting more flirtatious, but nothing was really happening. Lizzie and Gordo were desperate to tell Jeremy the truth, because not telling him was like lying.  
  
Jeremy walked down to the kitchen, with the intention of eating something. His parents were down there, just talking about something.  
  
"I can't believe Chris would do something like that. Just get up and leave, you know?" Lizzie said as she took a bite of an apple.  
  
"Yeah, Chris was such a jerk in high school. The way he treated Amy was just unforgivable," Gordo said.  
  
"What happened?" Jeremy asked, looking in the refrigerator.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Lizzie said, "a person we know from high school is now supposedly happily married with two kids decided he wasn't happy, and just moved, leaving his wife and kids. They now have nothing, not even an address to find him. He left on Christmas day"  
  
Jeremy shook his head, "That is so lame. What did he do to this Ally person in high school?"  
  
"Amy? Amy and Chris were going out senior year in high school, and he abused her physically," Lizzie explained, "Someday I will tell you the details, but right now is not a good time. Do you think we should send the wife something like a meal?" Lizzie asked, directing the question to Gordo.  
  
"Maybe. Then again, maybe she doesn't want people to know about this. I mean, you found this out from Miranda, who goes to the same dentist as the wife's boss, so maybe the facts aren't all there, you know?" Gordo said.  
  
"Possibly," Lizzie said, but the fact was, this whole mess bothered Lizzie."  
  
"Does Amy know about this?" Jeremy asked  
  
"Who knows? I mean, right now, she is in sunny Florida writing a new novel. She probably wants nothing to do with her high school past," Lizzie said, trying to explain, "You see, Amy moved here the summer before senior year, and she started dating Chris just because he was the first person she met, and he seemed hospitable."  
  
"Wow. All these stories I hear about your senior year amaze me. Some crazy stuff must have happened that year," Jeremy said.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo glanced at each other, "Yeah," Gordo mumbled, "Hey, Jeremy, your mom and I need to talk to you about something when you get the chance."  
  
"Kay," Jeremy said, not really thinking the thing would be bad. "How about now?"  
  
"Now?" Lizzie said.  
  
"Sure," Jeremy said, "I mean I am doing nothing right now, so now is convenient."  
  
"Uh," Lizzie said. She was turning into panic mode, "Uh sure, just go into the living room, and I will be there in a minute, okay?"  
  
"Sure," Jeremy said as he left the room.  
  
Now?!" Lizzie whispered to Gordo.  
  
"What is wrong with now?" Gordo whispered back, "I mean, we should tell him soon, and now is better than holding it off any longer."  
  
Yeah," Lizzie said, "I guess you're right. We might as well get it over with," Lizzie said as she walked out of the room. Gordo followed.  
  
Jeremy was sitting on the sofa, waiting for his parents. Lizzie and Gordo walked in and sat across from him on the sofa on the other side.  
  
"Uh, Jeremy, your mom and I need to talk to you about school," Gordo said.  
  
"What about it? Is something wrong?" Jeremy asked, worriedly.  
  
"Kind of," Gordo said, "But you aren't in trouble or anything. I just really think we need to address this."  
  
"Address what?"  
  
"Well, when you return from the holidays to go back to school, you will not be going to Kincaid," Gordo said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked, still unclear as to what they were saying.  
  
"I mean that from now on, you will be going to school here, with your old friends," Gordo said.  
  
"Is this some sort of joke?" Jeremy asked, starting to get angry.  
  
"No, son, I am afraid it is the truth," Lizzie said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, it's a long story, but we can't get you back in the school. We have already tried," Gordo said.  
  
"What kind of explanation is that?!" Jeremy said, almost yelling. He was getting angry.  
  
"Also, you need to stay here for us. We miss you when you are gone, and I think you are ready to go to school here again," Lizzie said.  
  
Jeremy got up and said, "You know, maybe it never dawned on you that I was perfectly happy with my arrangement. I hated coming home and looked forward to going back to school. I hate this family!" Jeremy walked out of the house and slammed the door on the way out.  
  
Jeremy started walking. He wasn't running away, no, he was thinking. He hated his family, and this should have been talked about beforehand. Now, he didn't even get to say goodbye to anyone. He needed to go for a walk and blow off some steam. He didn't care that his parents would worry. He didn't care. He was almost tempted to fly back to Kincaid and stay there. Nah, he thought, his parents probably cancelled his attendance there and the dean would call and that would just make the whole situation seem like a runaway case.  
  
He took a walk and stopped at the local park. His favorite park. It was the park he had so many memories in. He went to the park for his third birthday, and that is when he met his dad for the first time. He also played with his friends, Luke and Alex there all the time when he went to school here. It was a park full of memories for Jeremy, and when he needed to get away from his troubles, he went here.  
  
He sat at a nearby bench away from the playground for a few minutes. Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him, "Jeremy?"  
  
Jeremy turned around to find Ana standing there. It was almost ironic that she was there, for if he had to talk to anyone at that moment, he wanted it to be Ana.  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*(  
  
A/N: Hehe! Only a few more chapters, probably two, maybe three. Anyway, please review, and I will try to get out more tomorrow. 


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I really want to finish this story before I go off to camp (tomorrow) I think this is the last chapter, Here is the last chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
"Ana?" Jeremy said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, well, I saw you walk out of your house and I followed you here," Ana said as she blushed.  
  
"Followed me here?" Jeremy repeated, confused, "Why?"  
  
"Well, I was going to your house to see if you and Olivia wanted to hang out with me today, and I saw you leave your house, and you looked angry, so I figured maybe you needed a friend to talk to," Ana explained.  
  
"That was very sweet of you, Ana, but I am not sure I have much to talk about, except my parents are crazy," Jeremy said.  
  
Ana stood for a moment and debated whether or not she should sit down. She decided to sit next to him. "Why are they crazy?" Ana asked.  
  
"Because they want to ruin my life," Jeremy said.  
  
"Well, how do they want to ruin your life?"  
  
"They want me to go to school here and live with them," Jeremy said.  
  
"Why is this such a bad thing?" Ana asked, "I mean, when you are away, don't you miss your family and friends you used to have?"  
  
"Yeah, but I still talk to them online and on the phone."  
  
"So? Don't you want to be there to make important family decisions, like what color the living room wall should be painted and which picture they should use for the holiday card?" Ana asked.  
  
"They can decide all that without me. They have for the past three years. Why do they all of the sudden want me to be with them?" Jeremy asked, rhetorically.  
  
"Well, they probably have a really good reason. I can't tell you what that reason is, but I can tell you what I know. I know that you are a part of a great family, and I see this family all the time, but it is usually missing one person, the oldest person, who has great things going for him. He used to go to a boarding school. That fascinates me that you know people from all over the country because of this school. But at the same time, you have a family. A family that loves you very much and would do anything to make you happy. I know you love them, too. I see the way you act around Olivia and Ben, and they look up to you, even when you aren't around," Ana said.  
  
Jeremy didn't look up. He just stared at the ground as tears developed. He didn't say anything.  
  
"But, hey? What do I know? You have every right to be angry. I know I would be angry, too. But, if this makes you feel any better at all, I will say this. I am looking forward to going to school with you next year. You being there might just help me through my fears of high school. And if you need any help or just a friend to talk to, I will be there."  
  
Jeremy still didn't say anything. Ana stood up, "I have to go, but just remember, you have a friend in me."  
  
Ana started to walk away, somewhat embarrassed at what she said. She sighed, but then she heard from Jeremy, "Is that a promise?"  
  
Ana turned around and saw Jeremy looking at her. She walked back to him, "Of course it is a promise. I will do what I can to help you feel more comfortable as you get back into the swing of living at home," Ana said.  
  
"Thanks," Jeremy said, "it helps to know I will have at least one friend here."  
  
"What about your old friends from middle school?" Ana asked.  
  
"Well, I haven't even talked to them recently, so I don't know about them."  
  
"Well, they will probably be thrilled you are back," Ana said. She paused and looked as if she were hesitation on whether or not to say something. Finally, she said, " I, for one, am glad you are here to stay."  
  
Jeremy smiled, "I can't say I am thrilled to be staying, but I am glad that you are glad," he said.  
  
She got up and held out her hand, "So, my friend, would you like me to walk with you back home or would you like to sulk out here for a while longer?"  
  
Jeremy grinned at that. He took her hand and stood up. Once he was up, no one let go of each other's hands. There was a moment where both of them were staring at each other, not knowing what to do. Finally, Jeremy smiled and looked away. He started laughing.  
  
"What is so funny?" Ana asked.  
  
"Nothing," Jeremy said, "You just make me smile. That's all."  
  
Ana blushed and smiled.  
  
"All right, let's go, squirt," Jeremy said as he rubbed her hair.  
  
Ana gaped, "Hey, I am thirteen. You aren't that much older than me."  
  
Jeremy shook his head, "Sure, I'm not," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Whatever, loser. I am only like, an inch shorter than you," Ana said as she got on her tip toes, which made her taller than him, "Hah! See! Now, I am taller than you," Ana said, sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
Jeremy got on his tiptoes, which made him taller than her. "Beat that," he said, as he struggled to keep balance on his toes. He stuck out his tongue, but right as he did that, he lost his balance, and to try to keep from falling, he grabbed Ana's arm. This caught Ana off-guard, and they both wound up falling on the grass, Ana beside Jeremy.  
  
"Ow," Ana said, still lying on the grass.  
  
"You okay?" Jeremy asked as he propped up his shoulder to lean his head on.  
  
"Yeah," Ana said, "What did you do that for?" she asked playfully.  
  
"Hey, I was about to fall, and in the words of Billy Joel, 'we will all go down together.'"  
  
"Oh, so if you were to fall, I would go down with you, huh? Thanks. I am touched," Ana said, sarcastically, yet playfully.  
  
"Hey? That is what friends are for," Jeremy said.  
  
"Yeah, and its also how you loose friends."  
  
Jeremy laughed, "You are so crazy."  
  
"Would you really want me any other way?" Ana asked.  
  
"Yeah," Jeremy said, still joking, "blonde."  
  
Ana gaped and smiled. She playfully hit him in the stomach.  
  
"OW!" Jeremy said and he laughed, "I am just teasing. I wouldn't want you any way," he said and he stood up. He then offered his hands to help Ana stand up. She took them and brushed her clothes off.  
  
"Good. However, it would be nicer if you were a little taller," Ana said.  
  
"Oh, Ana, dear, let me give you a word of advice," Jeremy said as he put his arm around her.  
  
"Yeah?" Ana said.  
  
"RUN!" Jeremy exclaimed and Ana screamed and started running away. Jeremy started chasing her and after chasing her out to the sidewalk and about half a block, Jeremy caught her from behind. Ana squeaked in surprise as Jeremy picked her up and put her down.  
  
"I was only kidding!" Ana said "Truce?"  
  
Jeremy put his arm around her, "Yeah, sure, kid. Truce."  
  
He looked over at her as she just shook her head and said "boys."  
  
"You know," Jeremy said as he held her tighter, "I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."  
  
Ana nodded in agreement and put her arm around him, "Yeah, I agree."  
  
"You almost made me forget about Kincaid," Jeremy said, on a somewhat serious note. He gave her a small smile, "thanks."  
  
"No problem," Ana replied.  
  
"No," Jeremy said, taking a break from walking. Ana stopped as well, "I mean it. You really helped me, and now I am kind of looking forward to staying here, you know, because you will be here," He smiled.  
  
Ana smiled back and blushed. "Thanks."  
  
Both of them stood there, not moving, waiting for the next person to say or do something. Finally, Jeremy took a chance. Jeremy leaned down and gave Ana a kiss. He pulled away to see her reaction.  
  
At first, Ana did nothing, but then a smile crept up on her face, "I was hoping you would do that ever since the dance," Ana confessed.  
  
"I have been wanting to do that ever since the dance."  
  
"You know, this could not only be the beginning of a beautiful friendship, but it could also be the beginning of a beautiful relationship," Ana said.  
  
"Yeah," Jeremy said, "It really could."  
  
The two continued walking, "What will our parents say when they find out."  
  
"Ugh, parents. Well, they will deal with it. Maybe this transition will be positive."  
  
"That is what I have been saying this whole time," Ana said.  
  
Jeremy nodded his head, "Yeah, just don't tell my parents. I don't want them to actually think I agree with them or anything."  
  
"Yeah, we wouldn't want that," Ana said.  
  
The two continued walking and talking, holding hands with each other. Wen they reached Jeremy's house, they hugged and Jeremy went into his room, avoiding his parents. He started listening to the radio as he looked out of his window and watched Ana walk to her house.  
  
Suddenly, he heard one of his favorite songs by Jimmy Eat World. "The Middle"  
  
Hey  
  
don't write yourself off yet  
  
it's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on  
  
just try your best  
  
try everything you can  
  
and don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away  
  
hey you know they're all the same  
  
you know you're doing better on your own so don't buy in  
  
live right now  
  
just be yourself  
  
it doesn't matter if that's good enough for someone else  
  
it just takes some time  
  
little girl, you're in the middle of the ride  
  
everything everything will be just fine  
  
everything everything will be all right  
  
do your best  
  
do everything you can  
  
don't you worry what their bitter hearts are going to say  
  
Jeremy smiled at the song. He would have to practically start all over again in a different school, yet at the same time, after talking to Ana, he was almost looking forward to it.  
  
He still would not give his parents the satisfaction of knowing that he was looking forward to it. They would figure it out sooner or later.  
  
^&^&^&^&^&^&^&  
  
A/N: The end! Jeremy's story is over. Look out for the prequel soon! Review! 


End file.
